He is My Wife
by hibalicious
Summary: Chapter 9 UP. "Tsunayoshi-kun, aku ingin sarapan burger. Tomat dan seladanya diganti nanas." pinta Mukuro. Sementara Tsuna tertawa datar, "Mukuro-san seperti ibu-ibu hamil sedang mengidam, a—ahahaha..." Dan Hibari hampir tersedak nasinya.
1. He is My Wife

**A/N : **Akhirnya ada niat juga bikin fanfic KHR. Ini fanfic pertama KHR author, jadi maaf kalo aneh ;A; pairingnya TYL!6918. Kebetulan author suka banget sama pairing itu dibanding yang lainnya :"| Jadi kepikiran buat fanfic ini :3d

**Disclaimer : **sayangnya KHR punya Amano Akira ;A; kalo punya saya, saya bakal memperbanyak porsi Mukutan muncul dan menghapus eksistensi Chrome dengan membuat plot dimana dia mati dibunuh *disodok*

**Summary :** Hibari Kyouya, menolak lamaran Dino Cavallone. Dan Rokudou Mukuro muncul disaat yang tepat. "Hmmm.. Benar. Karena Hibari-kun adalah—istriku." Kufufufu. Krik. Krik. Krik.

**Pairing : **TYL!Mukuro x Hibari

**Setting : **Namimori-chuu, diceritakan Mukuro adalah guru kesehatan, dan Dino adalah teman lama Hibari.

**Warning :** Gaje, Shounen-ai, kayaknya OOC

* * *

**"Tidak."**

**"Ayolah Kyouya-kun."**

**"Kamikorosu.."**

**"Kau sangat manis~."**

**"..."**

* * *

Hibari Kyouya, menegakkan punggungnya seraya menatap ke arah langit-langit ruangan komite kedisiplinan Namimori. Mengingat pahit apa yang seorang Dino Cavallone katakan padanya tadi malam lewat telepon. Pernyataan bahwa Cavallone itu akan melamarnya ketika Hibari lulus dan mengajaknya tinggal di Itali. What the hell is that? Hanya membayangkannya saja sudah membuat Hibari merinding. Apalagi jika hal itu menjadi kenyataan? Yang benar saja, hey kau Mr. Cavallone. Hibari 200% straight. Dia bukan semacam homoseksual atau apalah. Yang jelas mana mungkin ia menerima si Dino Cavallone itu?

Omong-omong, tadi malam si rambut pirang itu bilang akan datang ke Namimori untuk menjemput Hibari dan mengajaknya makan malam. Detik itu juga sang ketua komite kedisiplinan berharap mobil yang Dino tumpangi menabrak sebuah truk dan orang yang bersenjatakan cambuk itu berakhir di rumah sakit sehingga Hibari bisa terbebas darinya. Namun yang diharapkan sama sekali tidak menjadi kenyataan. Malah sebaliknya, sebuah mobil mewah tampak berhenti di depan gerbang Namimori dan tak lama keluarlah sosok yang membuat pemuda bermata sipit itu merinding.

Dino Cavallone.

Oh, baiklah apa yang akan Hibari lakukan sekarang. Ia tidak akan semudah itu mengiyakan ajakan makan malam Dino Cavallone dan menerima lamaran Dino kelak. Tidak sama sekali. Lebih baik ia tidak naik kelas dan terus sekolah di Namimori tercinta daripada nantinya akan dilamar dan menikah dengan Dino. Membayangkannya saja membuatnya ingin muntah.

Eh, iya. Yang sedaritadi dirisaukan Hibari sudah berada di depan gerbang menunggu Hibari keluar. Yang bersangkutan tau Hibari mengetahui kedatangannya, jadi ia memutuskan tak usah masuk kedalam. Optimis sekali. Padahal Hibari sendiri sedang duduk santai mengelap tonfanya tanpa mempedulikan si pirang itu ada di gerbang atau mau masuk. Masa bodoh. Yang jelas selama si Cavallone itu belum melangkahkan kakiknya ke ruangan komite kedisiplinan itu, Hibari masih aman. Dan.. Hey, bagaimana kalau si pirang itu masuk? Hibari tidak akan bisa kabur. Dan benar saja, saat dilihat kembali, Dino Cavallone sudah tiidak berada di depan gerbang. Pasti ia sudah masuk.

Hibari harus pergi.

Ia malas jika harus berhubungan dengan si Cavallone itu. Tadi malam saja ia sampai harus mencabut kabel telpon untuk memutuskan sambungan pembicaraannya dengan Dino, karena yang bersangkutan sangat ngotot ingin menelpon Hibari sampai kalau telponnya ditutup ia akan menelpon lagi dan lagi. Membuat Hibari kesal tidak bisa tidur.

Melangkah pelan ke luar ruangan, Hibari melihat kesekeliling. Sepi. Berarti si Dino itu belum sampai sini. Ia harus mencari jalan yang tidak sama dengan si Cavallone agar tidak berpapasan dengannya. Diambilnya jalan ke kanan menuju lantai bawah untuk segera keluar dari gedung sekolah tercintanya itu. Dan kebetulan yang sangat bagus, tepat saat Hibari menghilang dari lantai itu, Dino datang dari arah berlawanan, mengetuk pintu ruang komite kedisiplinan dan tidak menemukan seorangpun disana.

Dino cemberut.

* * *

Hibari berjalan cepat namun waspada di koridor lantai 2. Satu lantai dibawah ruang komite kedisiplinan dimana Dino sedang mencari Hibari. Omong-omong, belum diberitahu ya, hari ini Hibari sedang merasa tidak enak badan. Sebenarnya dari kemarin sih, ditambah lagi masalah si Cavallone yang membuatnya semakin mual dan pusing. Hari ini ia memaksakan ke sekolah karena khawatir jika ia terbaring di rumah, Dino akan menyambarnya ke rumah.

UKS.

Tepat sekali ya. Ruangan kesehatan tepat berada didepannya. Hibari memutuskan untuk masuk. Ia bisa mengambil obat pusing dan tidur disana, atau lebih tepatnya bersembunyi. Semoga saja Dino tidak mencarinya ke UKS. Hibari membuka kotak P3K yang jelas jelas tidak mungkin ada obat sakit kepala didalamnya. Ia hanya menemukan perban, obat merah, kapas dan alkohol. Sang rambut hitam itu mendengus.

"Tsk. Dimana mereka menyimpan obat-obatan?"

"Oya.. Bolos kelas, Hibari-kun?"

Oh baiklah.

Well well. Hibari lupa tempat ini adalah kediaman orang yang paling ia tidak suka di sekolah. Tempat dimana guru kesehatan sekolah ini bernaung—Rokudou Mukuro. Guru yang sangat menyebalkan dalam kamus Hibari. Mesum, berisik, tukang menggoda. Tak jauh menyebalkannya dari Dino Cavallone. Hibari berbalik. Menatap tajam pria berambut biru dibelakang dengan mata sipitnya. Memancarkan death glare yang bahkan dapat membuat kucing lari ketakutan namun membuat para uke bertekuk lutut dan para seme semakin gemas.

"Dimana obat-obatan?"

"Hmm? Kau sakit, Hibari-kun?"

Pria berkucir itu berdiri dari posisi duduknya di ujung kasur. Mendekat ke arah Hibari dengan seringai mesumnya, dan menyentuh dagu Hibari lembut.

"Bagaimana kalau kuobati saja, hmm?"

Radar gay Hibari langsung menyala ketika kulit pria didepannya bersentuhan dengan dagunya. Alert! Siaga satu yang berarti Hibari harus segera menjauh darinya atau ia akan keluar dari UKS dengan kehilangan keperawanannya...err...maksudnya kejantanannya deh.

"Berisik kau. Ambilkan aku obat sakit kepala."

Hibari menepis tangan Mukuro kasar dan berjalan ke arah lemari obat disebelah kasur. Mencari-cari obat yang ia butuhkan.

"Oya.. Kau kasar sekali, Hibari-kun."

Tak menyerah, Mukuro kembali mendekat ke Hibari. Pria yang lebih tinggi itu lalu mengambil botol berisi obat pusing tablet dari rak paling atas. Lalu menyodorkannya ke Hibari.

"Yang kau cari?"

"Hmp."

Sret.

Mukuro meninggikan tangannya ketika Hibari hendak mengambil botol obat itu. Jelas saja Hibari yang lebih pendek tak dapat menjangkaunya. Pemuda berambut Hitam itu menggeram.

"Berikan obatnya padaku atau kugigit kau sampai mati.."

Mukuro hanya menyeringai manis mendengar ancaman Hibari yang galak-galak-lemah itu gara-gara tidak enak badan. Ia tak lantas memberikannya pada Hibari.

"Coba ambil"

Pria bermata beda warna itu semakin meninggikan botol obat ditangannya sampai ia yakin itu diatas jangkakuan Hibari. Pemuda yang lebih pendekpun menggapai-gapai botol obat di tangan guru mesum itu sambil berjinjit. Ia tak sudi kalau harus melompat untuk mengambil obat itu. Rasanya harga dirinya jatuh jika ia terlihat melompat-lompat seperti anak kecil mengambil permennya dari tukang bully.

Terlalu lama berjinjit, tak lama kemudian Hibari kehilangan keseimbangannya dan reflek menarik kerah kemeja Mukuro yang ia harap akan menghindarinya agar tidak jatuh, namun pemilik kerah itu bukannya berdiri tegak, tapi melemaskan tubuhnya dan malah mendorong agar Hibari dan dirinya terhempas ke kasur.

Bruk.

Dasar. Guru. Mesum.

Tidak sampai satu detik kini posisi Mukuro sudah berada diatas Hibari yang meronta mendorong tubuh Mukuro yang berat agar menjauh. Namun pria pemilik model rambut unik itu menolak. Ia malah semakin mendorong Hibari diatas kasur.

"M—Menjauh! Menjijikkan!"

Hibari mendorong pundak Mukuro, namun tenaganya yang lebih kecil tak berarti apa-apa. Lama-lama Mukuro terasa lebih berat malahan. Pria itu menyeringai

"Oya oya.. Baru saja mulai, Hibari-kun.."

Mukuro menarik tubuhnya sedikit, menumpunya dengan kedua sikutnya. Ia lalu menyentuh pipi Hibari yang anehnya terlihat agak merah. Kembali menyeringai mesum.

"Kufufu... Kau manis kalau seperti itu."

"Menjauh dariku kau guru mesum."

"Itu seperti pujian. Fufu..."

Mukuro mendekatkan wajahnya pada Hibari yang mulai memerah entah mengapa. Dan mendaratkan bibirnya pada milik Hibari yang lembut.

Cup.

Sebuah efek suara diciptakan Mukuro dalam kecupannya yang hanya 3 detik itu. Membuat Hibari mengerang marah karena telah merebut ciuman pertamanya-yang rencananya akan diberikannya hanya pada orang yang ia sukai. Hibari mendorong dan memukul mukul bahu pria yang lebih tua darinya itu.

"APA YANG KAU LAKU—"

BRAK!

Pintu UKS terbanting sangat keras. Dino Cavallone muncul dari balik pintu itu dengan nafas tersengal-sengal. Matanya membesar melihat pemandangan didepannya. Oh tidak. Pria yang dicintainya akan di raep oleh orang lain! Atau bahkan sudah! Dino tidak bisa membiarkannya!

"K—KAU! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Kyouya-kun!"

Dino melangkah marah ke arah dimana kedua pria itu berbaring diatas kasur.

Oh shied.

Sudah Mukuro, Dino malah muncul. Nanti apa? Si Tsuna yang mendadak seme dan ngajak Hibari kawin juga? Omaigai.. Kenapa hari ini terasa sangat berat bagi pemilik rambut hitam itu?

"Oya.. sang pangeran datang, eh?"

Mukuro bangkit dan berkacak pinggang membelakangi Hibari yang sudah duduk diatas kasur.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada calon pengantinku?"

Demi Tuhan apa maksudnya calon pengantin itu? Hibari bahkan belum pernah mengatakan "Ya" pada lamaran si pirang itu. 200% Hibari tidak setuju kata-kata tadi. Matanya menatap tajam pria berambut pirang didepan Mukuro.

"Aku bukan calon pengantinmu."

Ujar Hibari dengan dingin yang bahkan membuat dua pria didepannya merasa lebih dingin dari sebelumnya.

Krik. Krik. Krik.

Fyuuuuuuuuuuu~

CTARRRR!

Seperti terkena sambaran petir di siang bolong, hati Dino seketika ssaangat tertusuk mendengar perkataan Hibari yang sangat sangat sangat sangat dingin itu. Sementara Mukuro tersenyum mesum dan ber-"Kufufu" ria melihat wajah Dino yang memprihatinkan seperti pria paruh baya yang habis diceraikan istrinya dan dipecat dari pekerjaan.

"Hmmm.. Benar. Karena Hibari-kun adalah—"

"—istriku."

Kufufufu.

Krik. Krik. Krik.

Hibari Kyouya, 16 tahun hidup di dunia yang menurutnya lumayan menyebalkan itu kini terombang ambing diantara 2 orang pria yang dimana satunya mengclaim ia adalah calon pengantinnya sementara yang satu lagi mengclaim Hibari sebagai istrinya. Demi Tuhan Hibari rasanya ingin membenturkan kepala mereka berdua sampai pecah dan isinya terburai di lantai sementara Hibari tertawa seperti psikopat.

Namun hal itu sepertinya tidak akan terjadi mengingat kepalanya sendiri sangat pusing seperti mau pecah. Ditambah kini dua orang didepan sedang berdebat dengan sengitnya mengenai pengclaiman dirinya. Hibari hanya bisa menghela nafas dan memijat mijat kepalanya.

"Haaaaa? Istrimu? Kyouya-kun adalah calon pengantinku! Kapan kalian menikah!"

Si rambut pirang meraung kesal dan berkacak pinggang menghadap Mukuro.

"Hm? Tiga bulan yang lalu. Dan—dia sedang hamil, kau tau?"

Krik.

Krik. Krik. Krik. Krik. Krik. Krik. Krik. Krik. Krik. . Krik. Krik. . Krik. Krik. Krik.

"H-HAMIL!"

Adalah suara pertama yang terdengar setelah sepuluh detik berlalu dengan sunyi dan hanya terdengar sebuah bgm suara jangkrik yang nampaknya tidak terlalu dipedulikan. Teriakan Dino itu sampai terdengar ke luar sekolah dan mengagetkan beberapa murid, apalagi kata yang ia ucapkan itu cukup mengumbar kehebohan, membuat beberapa murid mendatangi UKS untuk melihat apa yang sedang terjadi.

"H-H-HA...HAM-HAMIL! KYOU-KYOUYA-KUN?"

Dengan nafas tak karuan dan mata yang membesar, Dino mengguncang-guncangn bahu lebar pria berambut biru dihadapannya. Sementara yang dipegang bahunya hanya ber-kufufu ria. Hibari, dibelakang mereka hanya bisa pasrah melihat tingkah dua orang didepannya. Dan cemas mendengar derap langkah murid yang berdatangan ke UKS. Ia yakin setelah ini Hibari akan menjadi bahan gosip. Yah, tapi ia tidak khawatir sih. Semua bisa diurus.

"B-BAGAIMANA BISA K-KAU—"

Dino yang masih mencengkram bahu Mukuro, memperkeras cengkramannya. Suara Dino kini lebih seperti orang yang mau menangis.

"Oya.. Bisa dong. Karena aku suami sah nya."

Mukuro menyeringai mesum. Membuat Dino yang dihadapannya mendorong Mukuro kuat-kuat namun dapat ia tahan sehingga tidak terjatuh. Mukuro hanya tersenyum dibalik kufufufu-nya melihat Dino Cavallone berlari keluar UKS dengan dramatis ala sinetron ibu-ibu. Ia lalu melirik para murid yang sedari tadi menonton dari balik pintu dan tersenyum galak. Mengisyaratkan murid-murid itu untuk pergi menjauh dari UKS, dan tentunya langsung dituruti para murid yang langsung bubar.

"Nah.. Masalah selesai, Hibari-kun?"

Mukuro kembali menyeringai mesum dan melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

"Hmp. Jadi itu maksudmu."

Hibari mengusap-usap belakang kepalanya. Jadi begitu ya, ternyata si guru mesum itu sengaja berbicara kebohongan yang menjijikkan itu agar Dino pergi. Ia sendiri heran kenapa bisa-bisanya Dino percaya hal seperti itu. Padahal sudah jelas secara biologis seorang pria tidak bisa mengandung. Haah. Ia merasa pusingnya semakin bertambah sejak keributan tadi.

"..kau hanya menambah masalah"

"Hmm? Seharusnya kau berterimakasih karena telah kutolong."

Pria bermata merah-biru itu menyodorkan botol obat sakit kepala itu pada Hibari. Dengan cepat Hibari menyambarnya, mengeluarkan sebutir kapsul dari dalam botol dan meminumnya tanpa air.

"Kenapa tidak dari tadi."

"Kufufu.. Aku ingin menggodamu sedikit, Hibari-kun.."

Merinding. Hibari mengingat lagi apa yang tadi guru kesehatan itu katakan. Bahwa Hibari itu istrinya dan sudah mengandung anak dari Mukuro. Omong kosong. Mana bisa laki-laki hamil? Dan apa si Dino sebodoh itu sampai percaya mentah-mentah apa yang Mukuro katakan? Yang jelas Hibari tidak ingin membayangkan hal itu. Membayangkan apabila ia mengandung anak dari guru mesum itu. Tidak akan pernah dalam hidupnya.

"Omong-omong, bagaimana kondisi perutmu?"

Hah?

"...?"

Pria yang lebih tua itu duduk disamping Hibari di ujung kasur. Memandang dalam ke arah mata tajam milik Hibari.

"Iya, perutmu. Sudah 2 bulan, kan? Lebih baik kita cek ke dokter."

Krik.

"..Maksudmu?"

* * *

—**To Be Continued—-

* * *

**

**Ada yang punya saran buat dilanjutin ke chapter 2? Rencananya sih bakal bikin oneshot, tapi endingnya gantung ' 'a **

**Makasih yang udah nyempetin buat baca ;A; Maaf buat yang suka D18 ;A; saya bikinnya 6918 ;A;**

**Mind to review? Author masih butuh saran sama kritiknya buat ngembangin skill nulisnya yang masih dibawah rata-rata ;A; Sankyuu XD**


	2. He is Pregnant

**A/N :** Waah makasih banget yang udah ngereview di chapter 1 ;A; ngga nyangka pas saya cek langsung 8 ;A; kirain ngga bakal ada yg review mengingat fanfic ini gaje LOL habis itu author langsung ngebut lanjutin chap 2 nya hohoho *tebar-tebar bunga mawar*

**Disclaimer : **sayangnya KHR punya Amano Akira ;A; kalo punya saya, saya bakal bikin Hibari punya keluarga bahagia dengan Mukuh ./.

**Summary : **Hibari Kyouya, menolak lamaran Dino Cavallone. Dan Rokudou Mukuro muncul disaat yang tepat. "Hmmm.. Benar. Karena Hibari-kun adalah—istriku." Kufufufu. Krik. Krik. Krik.

**Pairing : **TYL!Mukuro x Hibari, sedikit D18 disini

**Setting : **Namimori-chuu, diceritakan Mukuro adalah guru kesehatan, dan Dino adalah teman lama Hibari.

* * *

**Chapter 2

* * *

**

Krik krik kriiik kriiiiik.

"Maksudmu?"

Memicingkan mata tajamnya. Hibari memutar otaknya untuk mengetahui apa maksud dari pria berambut biru didepannya. Perutnya? Memang ada apa dengan perutnya sejak dua bulan yang lalu? Hibari merasa tidak punya penyakit yang berhubungan dengan perut maupun pencernaannya. Semuanya baik baik saja mengingat Hibari memang jarang sakit—kecuali sekedar pusing seperti sekarang.

"Hmm? Kau lupa atau apa? Masa tidak ingat kita melakukan _itu _dua bulan yang lalu?"

Glek.

Anak SD jaman sekarang juga pasti tau apa yang dimaksud melakukan _itu _yang berhubungan dengan kondisi perut. Tapi yah mas, kalau kondisinya Hibari adalah seorang wanita, itu bisa saja terjadi—walaupun jika Hibari benar perempuan, ia tidak akan seceroboh itu melakukan _itu _dengan Mukuro. Dan di kenyataannya, Hibari adalah seorang laki-laki. Lelaki tulen 200% dan tidak homoseksual atau menderita kelainan lain.

"Melakukan apa?"

Sumpah Hibari Kyouya, walaupun mengerti apa yang dimaksud itu dalam kalimat Mukuro, tapi ia merasa tidak pernah melakukannya dengan Mukuro—maupun orang lain. Artinya ia belum pernah melakukannya sama sekali dengan siapapun—atau apapun.

"Oya.. Kau tidak ingat? Malam itu kau langsung tertidur.."

Mukuro menyeringai dan menjilat bibirnya. Menatap Hibari dengan pandangan yang menurut pemuda berambut hitam itu mesum. Perkataan tadi membuat Hibari merinding lagi dan punggungnya terasa geli mendadak. Tidak. Jika hal itu benar-benar pernah terjadi, berarti Hibari telah kehilangan keperawanannya—eh maksudnya keperjakaannya dong? Dalam kecepatan cahaya Hibari langsung merasakan keringat dingin disekujur tubuhnya, dan merasakan kepalanya lebih pusing lagi dari sebelumnya.

"Ha ha."

Tertawa datar.

"Tidak ada waktu untuk bercanda. Aku pulang."

Walaupun berkata tenang seperti itu, sebenarnya Hibari sangat sangat sangat ketakutan mengingat apa yang dikatakan si guru kesehatan itu. Hibari beranjak dari kasur dan melangkah keluar UKS, berusaha bersikap normal. Ketika melewati koridor, ia dapat mendengar beberapa murid membicarakan dirinya. Memandangi pemimpin komite kedisiplinan itu dengan tatapan takut bercampur aneh. Membuang wajah ketika Hibari balas menatap mereka tajam.

Hah. Benar-benar deh. Si guru kesehatan itu telah membuat gosip memalukan yang 200% tidak benar. Dan sumpah, Hibari sangat heran kenapa para murid bisa percaya gosip rendahan yang secara biologis juga tidak akan mungkin itu. Mana ada laki-laki hamil, heey? Telur saja tidak punya. Yah, mungkin jika kau dalah transgender kemungkinan itu ada. Tapi Hibari sepenuhnya yakin ia lelaki tulen.

"Uhuk!"

Hibari kembali merasa pusingnya menjadi-jadi. Ternyata obat tadi tidak terlalu berpengaruh. Mendadak Hibari merasakan perutnya bergejolak, perasaan tidak enak naik ke dada nya. Ia mual. Seperti orang yang masuk angin. Tapi lebih parah. Pemuda itu segera berlari ke kamar mandi—walaupun ia tau berlari di koridor itu dilarang, tapi ia sudah tidak tahan lagi. Sesuatu harus dikeluarkan dan—

Brusshhh.

Air dari keran mengucur dengan deras di wastafel toilet pria. Hibari membungkuk dan memegangi perutnya yang mualnya tak tertahankan. Seumur hidupnya Hibari tidak pernah merasa se-mual ini. Bahkan ketika sekalinya ia masuk angin tidak sampai sebegininya, dan besoknya pun langsung sembuh. Tunggu. Apa ia benar-benar...

—hamil?

"T—Tidak mungkin..."

Hibari mendesis pelan walaupun batinnya berteriak-teriak menolak pendapat yang muncul dalam benaknya itu dan fakta bahwa ia mulai mengalami gejala-gejala wanita yang hamil. Hibari meraba-raba perutnya di balik seragam dan vest.

"A—Apa..."

Pemuda itu merasakan perutnya lebih besar dari sebelumnya. Tidak terlalu menonjol, hanya saja lebih terasa padat dan agak menggembung walaupun tidak sampai 1 cm. Dan Hibari dapat merasakan perbedaan itu.

"Mustahil... Mana mungkin..—"

Brak.

Pintu toilet terbuka dan Hibari mendapati sosok Rokudou Mukuro di baliknya yang menyeringai gembira sambil melipat kedua tangan di dada.

"Oya.. Sudah kubilang apa.. Fufufu.." Pria bermodel rambut aneh itu berjalan ke arah Hibari dan menyentuh dagu Hibari lembut, menarik paksa agar wajah pemuda itu menghadap lurus padanya.

"Kufufufu.. Kau telah mengandung anakku.. Fufufu.. Fufufufufuufu.."

Mata sipit Hibari membesar dan menatap mata berbeda warna milik pria didepannya. "B—Bohong."

"Fufufufufu fufufuu fufufufu.."

Suara 'fufufu' Mukuro terus menerus terngiang di telinga Hibari walaupun ia sudah menutup telinga dan memejamkan matanya erat erat. Tidak. Hibari tidak percaya ini adalah kenyataan. Ia masih tetap pada pendiriannya bahwa lelaki tidak mungkin hamil dan dirinya adalah 200% laki-laki yang normal dan tidak homoseksual!

"Uaagh!"

Hibari membuka matanya lebar. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal tidak karuan. Keringat dingin menyelimuti tubuhnya. Tak lama kemudian ia menyadari bahwa dirinya tengah berada diatas sofa ruang tengah yang gelap—karena lampunya belum dinyalakan—dirumahnya. Hibari kembali memejamkan mata, lalu membukanya lagi menatap ke langit langit rumahnya.

Syukurlah.

Hal mengerikan tadi ternyata hanyalah mimpi karena Hibari terlalu memikirkan soal yang di sekolah tadi tentang ia mengandung anak Mukuro. Dan kekhawatirannya itu musnah seketika mengetahui itu hanyalah mimpi—walaupun pernyataan itu belum terbukti benar atau salahnya.

Hibari beranjak dari sofa dan menyalakan lampu. Ternyata sehabis dari UKS di sekolah tadi, ia langsung pulang dan tanpa sadar tertidur di sofa lalu bermimpi mimpi yang sangat sangat sangat mengerikan baginya. Tanpa sadar sekarang sudah pukul 10. Hibari memutuskan untuk melanjutkan tidur setelah mandi.

Ting tong.

Bel rumahnya berdering. Hmp. Siapa yang berkunjung ke rumah orang jam 10 malam seperti ini? Kalau bukan orang penting Hibari akan segera mengusir orang itu karena telah mengganggu ia yang hendak mandi dan segera tidur. Hibari melangkah dan membuka pintu.

Eh...?

Sosok Dino Cavallone nampak berdiri canggung di depan pintu. Melambaikan tangannya pada Hibari yang menatap tajam pria didepannya seakan berkata 'Pergi sana, aku sibuk' itu. Namun yang dimaksud malah membukakan pintu lebih lebar, menampakkan keseluruhan tubuhnya dari balik pintu.

"Boleh aku masuk?" tanya Dino ragu pemuda didepannya akan menyetujui.

"Tidak."

Dino merunduk putus asa dengan sweatdrop diatasnya. Ia sudah yakin akan mendapatkan jawaban itu dari Hibari.

"Mau apa? Cepat selesaikan. Aku mau istirahat."

"Ah itu.."

Dino menggaruk dagunya yang tidak gatal, memandang ke arah lain selain mata Hibari.

"—kau benar mengandung anak pria di UKS itu?"

Mendelik. Saat ini Hibari benar-benar tidak ingin membahas soal hal yang menjijikkan itu. Dan ia sampai sekarang heran kenapa si Cavallone itu masih saja percaya tentang hal yang jelas-jelas tidak mungkin itu.

"Tidak."

Dino langsung mengangkat wajahnya. Senyuman tampak di bibirnya dan raut wajahnya mendadak berubah seperti anak kecil yang tidak diizinkan beli es krim akhirnya dibelikan es krim.

"Sudah kuduga itu tidak mungkin!"

Dino menggenggam tangan Hibari. Sementara yang bersangkutan berusaha menarik tangannya dalam situasi seperti dua orang gay yang saling jatuh cinta itu.

"Aku percaya tidak mungkin mengandung anak dari orang itu—"

Iya, Hibari sendiri juga tau bahwa sangatlah tidak mungkin ia hamil. Dan kata-kata itu sudah sangat sering muncul di fanfic ini. Dino kembali tersenyum. Lama kelamaan senyumannya mendadak berubah menjadi seringai yang menurut Hibari seperti seringai milik Mukuro. Tanda-tanda gawat.

Serentak Dino mendorong tubuh Hibari yang lebih kecil ke tembok. Membuat benturan kecil di ubun-ubun pemuda berambut hitam itu yang lalu di usap dengan lembut oleh tangan Dino Cavallone yang kini memeluk Hibari dengan erat. Sementara pemuda itu masih dalam keadaan kaget lalu berusaha mendorong tubuh Dino, namun sama seperti di UKS tadi—ia tidak sanggup mendorongnya.

Dino lalu kembali mengusap lembut kepala Hibari dalam pelukannya, membuka mulutnya dan berkata..

"—karena kau akan melahirkan anak dariku."

Krik. Krik. Krik.

"H—Hah?"

* * *

—**To Be Continued—

* * *

**

**Yap yap yap lagi-lagi bersambung dengan kondisi menggantung dan gaje seperti ini *ketawa miris***

**Ckck.. Jadi kasian sama Hiba nih. Terombang ambing diantara dua hati (yaelah bahasanya)**

**Keringet dingin soalnya Dino ngomongnya gitu, jangan-jangan chap depan harus bikin ehm yaoi ehm ;A; T**—**Tapi Author belum siap mental bikin begituan xD; Lagian pairingnya kan 6918 :-" skalau bikin yaoi juga palingan MukuHiba**

**Makasih yang udah nyempetin untuk baca :3 A**—**Author bakalan sangat senang banget kalau ada yang nge review lagi ;A; dan mohon sarannya buat kedepan xD; takutnya mendadak abis ide LOL sankyuu xD**


	3. He is Lovely

**A/N :** FAST UPDATE TO THE EXTREME. Takut keburu puasa LOL *yaterus*. M—Maakasih *sujud cium peluk buat yang review chap 2* Yak, inilah chap 3. Nanas seger buat yang telah menyempatkan diri buat baca fanfic aneh ini 8D Mylady yang suka D18 harap pencet tombol back karenaa saya ngejahatin Dino disini ;A; *dipecut*

**Disclaimer : **sayangnya KHR punya Amano Akira ;A; kalo punya saya, saya bakal naro Chrome di penjara aja [-| ngga ada plot dia dibebasin, oke? *digampar fans chrome*

**Summary : **Hibari Kyouya, menolak lamaran Dino Cavallone. Dan Rokudou Mukuro muncul disaat yang tepat. "Hmmm.. Benar. Karena Hibari-kun adalah—istriku." Kufufufu. Krik. Krik. Krik.

**Pairing : **TYL!Mukuro x Hibari

**Setting : **Namimori-chuu, diceritakan Mukuro adalah guru kesehatan, dan Dino adalah teman lama Hibari.

**Warning! Shounen-ai, GAJE, situasi M-Preg yang ga jelas kebenarannya =))

* * *

**

**Chapter 3

* * *

**

"—karena kau akan melahirkan anakku."

Krik. Krik. Krik.

"H—Hah?"

Keheningan melanda situasi yang menurut Hibari mulai menyimpang itu—dimana kedua manusia bergender sama saling berpelukan dan yang satu mengatakan hal yang sangat nista. Radar gay Hibari kembali menyala seperti saat di UKS tadi. Serentak Hibari mendorong tubuh Dino dengan sekuat tenaga, dan Dino pun melangkah mundur dengan sendirinya. Lalu tersenyum pada pemuda berambut hitam didepannya.

"Pergi dari sini."

Usir Hibari dengan dingin. Menganggap apa yang dikatakan Dino barusan tidak pernah ia dengar. Hibari sudah malas mendengar hal bodoh seperti itu tentang hamil, pernikahan atau apalah. Omong kosong. Ia membuang muka dan memandang ke arah pintu. Mengisyaratkan Dino agar segera pergi dari rumahnya sekarang juga. Namun Dino sama sekali tidak bergeming. Ia masih berdiri di tempatnya, memandang mata Hibari dalam. Namun yang bersangkutan berusaha menghindari kontak mata dengannya.

"Kyouya—"

"Aku mau istirahat."

"Yang dikatakan orang tadi bohong, kan?" Dino tersenyum. Mengangkat kedua tangannya setinggi dada. "—kalau begitu aku.."

Pria berambut pirang itu dengan cepat kembali memeluk Hibari dengan erat. Dan tentunya dibalas dorongan dan pukulan dari pemuda berambut hitam itu. Dino mengelus-elus punggung Hibari lembut.

"Kalau begitu.. Aku akan _mengclaim _mu sebelum orang itu melakukannya..."

Siaga satu! Dengan cepat Hibari menyadari dirinya dalam bahaya. Pria didepannya sudah menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan _mengclaim_ alias meraep—rape—dirinya. Ini sungguh diluar batas kewajaran. Kalau tadi siang ia dicium Mukuro, malam ini dia akan benar-benar di _itu _oleh Dino! Pemuda itu langsung mencengkram kepala Dino—tidak lupa menjambak rambutnya—dan mendorong menjauhi lehernya. Dilanjut dengan tendangan keras ke kaki Dino. Lebih baik jauhkan sekarang sebelum si pirang itu menyentuh Hibari.

"Tte—sakit!"

Dino mundur menjauh dan mengusap-usap kepalanya.

"—kau kasar sekali, Kyouya-kun"

Pria itu tersenyum manis dan kembali melangkah maju mendekati Hibari. Sampai telapak tangan Hibari mencengkram menutupi wajahnya.

"Jangan maju."

"Eh?"

"Kau.. Kau tidak boleh melakukannya."

Masih dengan tangan yang menutupi hampir seluruh wajah Dino, Hibari memancarkan death glare dari mukanya—yang membuat Dino semakin ingin memeluk Hibari.

"Kenapa? Kita kan akan segera menikah. Lagipula kau tidak benar-benar ada hubungan dengan pria itu k—"

"Ada!"

Eits. Mendadak Hibari kelepasan dan asal memotong kalimat Dino. Ia menarik tangannya dan membuang wajah. Hibari yakin sehabis ini Dino akan salah paham lagi, mengingat tadi Hibari menjawab 'Ada'. Yang berarti ia mengakui ucapan Mukuro bahwa ia istrinya adalah benar. Oh sial.

"A—Ada? Jadi... Jadi benar kau.."

Terlihat mata Dino membesar dan suaranya terdengar bergetar seperti tadi siang di UKS. Pria itu mencengkram pundak Hibari keras. Membuat yang bersangkutan sedikit mengerang.

Tidak ada pilihan lain. Lebih baik sekarang berbohong tentang statusnya sebagai istri Mukuro daripada ia di raep oleh si Cavallone ini jika mengetahui dirinya tidak memiliki hubungan dengan siapa-siapa. Tsk. Hibari mengangguk pelan, dan menepis tangan Dino di pundaknya.

"Iya, aku ADA hubungan dengannya. Jadi jangan ganggu aku."

Jawab Hibari berbohong. Ia tidak ingin membahas hal yang merupakan kebohongan ini lebih lanjut lagi. Hanya akan membuat pusingnya menjadi-jadi. Ia sebenarnya berharap si Dino itu akan pergi keluar dengan dramatis seperti tadi siang, namun yang ada, pria pirang itu masih berdiri dihadapannya. Hibari dapat melihat Dino mengepalkan tangannya.

Sedetik kemudian, Dino kembali _menyerang_ Hibari—mendorong tubuh yang lebih kecil itu dan memegang dagu Hibari. Tsk. Rupanya si Dino ini tidak mudah menyerah ya walaupun Hibari sudah bilang bahwa ia memiliki hubungan dengan pria di UKS tadi. Hibari, dapat merasakan pandangan yang berbeda dari pria itu. Sumpahnya, ia berharap tiba-tiba atap rumah runtuh menimpa pria didepannya ini sebelum pria ini melakukan sesuatu terhadapnya.

Namun mendadak kepala Dino turun mengarah ke leher Hibari. Oh shed. Kali ini ia benar-benar sudah merasa kepalanya makin pusing. Parahnya dalam hitungan menit ia akan kehilangan keperjakaannya! Memejamkan mata. GAMAUHIBARIGAMAUGAMAU! Sebelum bibir Dino menyentuh leher pucat Hibari, sebuah suara besi tergebrak keras terdengar dari luar rumah. Mengalihkan perhatian Dino dari leher Hibari.

"Oya oya.."

Entah mengapa muncul kabut di depan rumah..

Entah mengapa Hibari merasa ia akan selamat..

Entah mengapa Dino mendadak ingin makan nanas..

Entah mengapa ia datang—

"Mukuro—?"

Sosok di depan pintu itu melipat kedua tanganya di dada dan tertawa kecil. Dino melongo dan melepas tangannya dari dagu pemuda didepannya. Hibari mengerutkan kening dan memikirkan pagar rumahnya yang sepertinya rusak.

"Kufufu.. Sungguh tidak sopan, tuan Cavallone—"

Dengan gerakan sekali kedip, Mukuro menarik Hibari dari hadapan Dino ke pelukannya, mengusap-usap kepala pemuda yang lebih pendek itu dan melingarkan tangannya di pinggang Hibari.

"—kau senang merebut istri orang, eh?"

Seringai di wajah Mukuro mendadak membuat Dino kesal ditambah lagi Hibari telah berpindah kepemilikan—eh maksudnya berpindah tempat. Dino belum berkomentar apapun sampai detik ini. Hanya mengepalkan tangan dan tampak kemarahan di raut wajahnya.

"Kau dengar sendiri kan, tadi? Di-a mi-lik-ku."

Mukuro menaruh telunjuk kanan di depan bibirnya. Dilanjutkan seringai manis dan tertawa kecil. Sementara Hibari semakin merasa sakit kepalanya menjadi-jadi memikirkan harus mengganti pagar rumah, belum lagi masalah perebutan kepemilikan dirinya. Oh dunia, kejamnya dirimu. Tak sampai tiga detik, mendadak Hibari merasa penglihatannya memudar dan—gelap. Ketua komite kedisiplinan itu pingsan di pelukan Mukuro.

"Oya? Tuh kan, lihat apa perbuatanmu, Cavallone. Dia sedang hamil, jangan diganggu terus. Fufu.."

Mukuro mengelus Hibari dan menggendongnya layaknya putri tidur digendong seorang pangeran nanas, dan mengecup kening Hibari. Membuat Dino bereaksi melihat pemandangan di depan matanya.

"Hah? Hamil katamu? DIA seharusnya melahirkan anak dariku! Bukan kau."

Kali ini Dino membalas. Lalu memandang Hibari yang terkulai lemas dalam gendongan Mukuro. Ia khawatir, bercampur marah juga cemburu melihat itu. Dino tak bisa menerima orang yang ia cintai sekian lamanya mendadak diakui istri oleh orang asing.

"Tsk tsk tsk—"

Mukuro menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"—jelas-jelas ia menolakmu. Kau tidak ingat tadi dia bilang ada hubungannya denganku, eh?" si nanas itu menyeringai licik.

"Che! Aku tidak akan menyerahkan Kyouya-kun dengan mudah pada orang sepertimu." Dino membuang muka dan langsung berjalan marah ke luar.

"Nah—ia pergi, Hibari-kun. Fufu.."

Mendadak Mukuro tersenyum mesum. Ia mencium rambut Hibari. Harum. Entah kenapa Mukuro menjadi penasaran sampo apa yang Hibari pakai. Ia segera menutup pintu dengan punggungnya, dan membawa Hibari ke kamar pemuda itu.

Mukuro menidurkan Hibari di atas futon dengan lembut. Dan mengelus rambut pemuda itu dengan penuh perhatian. Walaupun ia sering terdengar mesum dan bercanda, Mukuro dalam hatinya benar-benar menyayangi pemuda di depannya itu. Bahkan ia yakin perasaannya melebihi Dino Cavallone. Mukuro memandangi Hibari yang masih pingsan, dan kaget saat menyentuh dahi pemuda itu yang mendadak suhunya naik.

Hibari demam.

Biarpun guru kesehatan, yang ia tau ketika seseorang demam adalah mengompresnya dan memberikan obat penurun panas. Hal yang hanya ia ketahui itu segera dilakukannya. Mukuro mengambil handuk, membasahinya dengan air dingin lalu kembali kamar Hibari dan meletakkan handuk itu pada dahi Hibari.

Mukuro khawatir.

"Aku harus membeli obat penurun panas..."

Tapi memangnya ada, ya apotek yang buka jam 10 begini? Ia tidak yakin ada apotek 24 jam di sekitar sini. Tapi Mukuro harus membelinya. Obat itu harus ada ketika Hibari sadar. Rambut nanas itu segera keluar dan mencari-cari apotek 24 jam di sekitar daerah itu. Namun walaupun sudah berjalan sampai 5 blok, ia tidak menemukan apotek 24 jam maupun apotek yang masih buka.

Tak kenal lelah, Mukuro bergegas menuju Namimori untuk mengambil obat penurun panas di ruang kesehatan. Ia yakin disana ada obat penurun panas. Untung saja, Mukuro membawa kunci gerbang sekolah yang entah ia dapat darimana sehingga Mukuro dapat masuk dengan mudah.

Mukuro tidak takut suasana sekolah malam hari yang katanya seram itu. Demi Hibari ia harus mengambil obat penurun panas di ruang kesehatan tempat mangkalnya sehari hari. Mukuro berjalan di kegelapan koridor sekolah tanpa penerangan. Untungnya ia sudah hapal jalan menuju ruang kesehatan di lantai dua.

Cklek.

Ia memasuki ruangan itu dan menyalakan lampu. Bergegas menuju lemari obat. Obat penurun panas.. Obat penurun panas.. Mata berbeda warnanya memandangi satu persatu tulisan pada botol obat.

"Tsk. Mana obatnya.."

Sudah dilihat dari rak atas sampai kebawah, namun ia tidak menemukan botol bertuliskan obat penurun panas yang ia butuhkan saat ini.

"Chikuso.. Kalau begini Hibari keburu sadar—"

Dengan kasar ia mengobrak abrik laci-laci yang ada disana. Membuka satu persatu lemari obat. Namun tidak ada obat yang ia cari. Mukuro semakin kesal dan khawatir keadaan Hibari. Ketika ia membuka laci terakhir yang merupakan harapannya—

"Sial." tetap tidak ada. Mukuro merunduk, dan memukul lantai. Mengumpat betapa tidak lengkapnya ruang kesehatan ini. Ia bersumpah akan meminta tambahan gaji—eh salah, ia bersumpah akan menuntut kepala sekolah jika panas Hibari semakin naik.

Cliiing...

Sebotol obat dari bawah kasur bergelundung ke arahnya. Mukuro memandangi botol obat itu dan memperhatikan tulisan yang tertera pada label botol itu.

"Penurun.. Pa—nas.."

* * *

SAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...

Begitu melangkah ke pintu depan sekolah, hujan turun dengan derasnya secara tiba-tiba. Ah.. Dunia.. Di saat-saat seperti ini mengapa harus turun hujan? Mukuro harus bergegas kembali ke rumah Hibari. Ia harus. Bagaimanapun juga. Ia mengkhawatirkan Hibari yang sedang terkulai lemas di futon dengan suhu badan yang sangat tinggi. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Mukuro lari menembus hujan..

Drap drap drap drap.

Mukuro berlari kembali ke rumah Hibari. Dalam waktu setengah dari seharusnya, ia sudah sampai di depan rumah pemuda itu dengan nafas tersengal-sengal dan basah kuyup. Mukuro segera bergegas ke kamar Hibari, dan menemukan pemuda itu masih terbaring di kasur.

Ia tersenyum lega. Dan kembali ke dapur untuk mengganti kompres Hibari dengan handuk baru, meletakkannya di atas dahi Hibari lagi setelah mengecek apakah panasnya turun atau belum. Dan panasnya—naik.

"Hibari.."

Mukuro duduk bersila di samping futon Hibari sambil mengelus rambut pemuda itu pelan.

"—cepat sembuh." tersenyum lembut dan memandang Hibari dengan hangat. Sebuah pandangan yang jarang Mukuro perlihatkan pada orang lain. Dan malam itu, Mukuro memutuskan menunggu Hibari sampai ia terbangun tanpa mempedulikan keadaannya sendiri.

Cuit cuit.

Pagi telah tiba. Dengan otomatis layaknya alarm, Hibari Kyouya terbangun pada pukul 7 pagi. Demam nya telah turun—sedikit dan ia masih merasa agak pusing juga panas. Ia memandang ke langit-langit kamarnya. Ah, pusing. Rasanya kejadian tadi malam itu seperti mimpi. Atau memang mimpi? Kalau iya, ia bermimpi Mukuro datang dan memeluknya. Tapi Hibari tidak terlalu ingat setelahnya, yang ia tau, sekarang ia terbangun di kamarnya dengan piyama.

Tunggu.

—Piyama?

Hibari tidak ingat ia mengganti bajunya. Perasaan tadi malam ia masih memakai seragam Namimori, kan? Tapi kenapa kini ia memakai piyama biru yang biasa ia pakai ini? Kapan ganti baju, eh—

Mendadak wajah bingung Hibari berubah menjadi ekspressi horor seperti di film pembunuhan ketika seorang tokoh melihat mayat. Ia melihat ke sampingnya—sebuah makhluk berkepala nanas sedang terbaring dengan nista, satu futon dengannya. Dan tau apa yang membuat wajah Hibari semakin horor? NANAS ITU TIDAK PAKAI BAJU HAHAHA.

Krik.

"Mukuro...?"

* * *

**-To Be Continued-

* * *

**

**WOOO MUKUH GA PAKE BAJU 8QQQQQQ uhukseksiuhuk**

***apasih***

**Tsk tsk tsk. Lagi-lagi ngegantung dan ngga jelas, eh :-?**

**Lanjut ke chap 4, ppl 8Db**

**Kira-kira itu Mukuro ngapaen ya =)) eits tunggu dulu ah, jangan mikir aneh hey para fujoshi yang dengan rela baca fanfic ini sampai akhir *cium***

**Bentar lagi puasa loh :" **—**buat yang menjalankannya, btw karena author menjalankannya, jadi baca nya tiap malem aja yah =)) author juga bikinnya malem :-"**

**Saa**—**Makasih yang udah baca sampai sini 8DD *cium, kasih nanas* B**—**Bersediakah yang mulia fujoshi sekalian me-review fanfic hamba ini? ;A; Hamba terima kritik, komentar juga sarannya, caranya mudah, tekan tombol dibawah sana dan masukan kritik, komentar atau saran anda, dan kirim ke**— ***dibungkem***

**S**—**Sampai jumpa di chap berikutnya my ladieeees 8DDb *lambai-lambai sarung tangan***


	4. He is Naked

**A/N :** EEHH saya bingung mau di apdet bulan ini ato ngga, mengingat beberapa yang baca mungkin lagi puasa u_u; dan y'know what, fanfic ini bisa mengundang anda memikirkan hal-hal yang menuju kegelapan *apasih* Huoo iya makasih yang udah ngereview chap kemarin ;;A;; *kasih nanas lagi* *dilempar kaleng*

Btw mulai chapter ini bakal dikasih judul 8Db Dan ada kuis dibawah sana~

**Disclaimer : **sayangnya KHR punya Amano Akira ;A; kalo punya saya, saya bakal naro KHR di majalah Fujoshi, dan mengubah KHR jadi manga yaoi(?) *ditimpuk*

**Summary : **Hibari Kyouya, menolak lamaran Dino Cavallone. Dan Rokudou Mukuro muncul disaat yang tepat. "Hmmm.. Benar. Karena Hibari-kun adalah—istriku." Kufufufu. Krik. Krik. Krik.

**Pairing : **TYL!Mukuro x Hibari

**Setting : **Namimori-chuu, diceritakan Mukuro adalah guru kesehatan, dan Dino adalah teman lama Hibari.

**Warning! Shounen-ai, GAJE, situasi M-Preg yang ga jelas kebenarannya, dan sepertinya OOC? =))

* * *

**

**Chapter 4 - He is Naked

* * *

**

Untuk beberapa detik Hibari masih melongo dengan posisi yang tidak berubah. Otak nya berkutik untuk memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan apa yang terjadi jika ada seseorang tanpa busana tidur disebelahmu dan kau bangun dengan pakaian yang berbeda. Dan dua puluh detik berlalu. Hibari masih melongo dengan mulut terbuka.

Siiiiiiiiing—

"SEDANG APA KAU DISINI—!"

Reaksi yang sangat lambat ditunjukkan Hibari Kyouya yang langsung terlonjak mundur menjauhi futon dimana makhluk kepala nanas itu berbaring. Menunjuk ke arah makhluk itu, Hibari menyadari Mukuro tidak bergeming mendengar teriakannya yang out of chara itu. Dan ketika ia melihat ke sekitar, baju-baju berserakan di atas lantai. Ia melihat bajunya dan baju Mukuro tergeletak sembarangan.

What the hell..

Ia tidak tau apa yang terjadi tadi malam dan sungguh, ia tidak mengingat apapun setelah dirinya dipeluk Mukuro dan akhirnya tak sadarkan diri. Detik ini juga Hibari tengah memikirkan hal terburuk yang terjadi padanya tadi malam...

Ia...melakukan *piiiiiiip* dengan—Mukuro?

.

Tidak. Hibari menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia tidak mungkin melakukannya dengan si mesum itu! Kalau iya, Hibari tidak menerima itu! Ia bersumpah akan memenggal kepala nanas itu dan menggigitinya sampai tinggal tengkorak!

Sumpahnya, apa yang si nanas itu lakukan pada Hibari tadi malam? Yang jelas—ia harus memeriksa keadaan bagian tubuhnya dulu. Hibari meraba-raba bagian belakang tubuhnya yang siapa tau sakit. EH TUNGGU! Kenapa Hibari jadi yakin kalo dia memang di *piiiiip* oleh Mukuro? Dan kenapa dia mengecek bagian belakang itu woy? Secara tidak langsung Hibari menyatakan diri sebagai 'yang dibawah' atau bahasa fujoshinya 'uke' dong?

Sabar, sabar. Hibari menenangkan diri mengelus-elus dadanya. Kalau benar si nanas itu mem-*piiiiiip* Hibari, kenapa kini pemuda berambut hitam itu berpakaian? Membingungkan, bukan? Hibari memandang ke arah si nanas itu lagi. Che. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba Hibari berpikir kalau si nanas itu wajahnya tampan juga kalau lagi tidur—EEEEEEEEHHHH!

Hibari dengan sekuat tenaga menghapus pikiran tadi dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Apa-apaan pikiran menjijikkan tadi? Semburat merah mendadak muncul di pipi Hibari, sementara yang persangkutan memalingkan wajahnya, memandang ke arah lain dan menemukan sebuah—

"Obat?"

Hibari bergumam, ia lantas melangkah mengambil botol obat yang tergeletak di samping futon. Sesaat ia berpikir itu obat yang berhubungan dengan *piiiiiiip* namun prasangka buruknya ia buang jauh-jauh ketika melihat label di botol obat itu—Obat Penurun Panas.

"Huh—?"

Pemuda berambut hitam itu memegang dahi nya. Dan entah kenapa Hibari merasa suhu nya lebih hangat dari biasanya. Ia kembali melirik pada si kepala nanas. Sejenak berpikir apa si nanas itu yang membawa obat ini? Mengingat dalam labelnya terdapat tulisan Namimori-chuu dan kau tau kan si nanas itu guru kesehatan. Hibari melirik lagi ke arah lainnya. Dan ia menemukan mangkuk dengan handuk di pinggirnya.

"..."

Pikiran Hibari bergulung-gulung. Bertanya dalam benaknya apa yang Mukuro lakukan tadi malam. Kalau melihat barang barang sekitar, kemungkinan Mukuro merawatnya. Tapi kenapa pria itu tidak mengenakan busana? Dan seragam Hibari pun ganti menjadi piyama. Setelah beberapa menit, Hibari mengambil kesimpulan.

Satu, si nanas itu yang membawa obat penurun panas dan merawatnya tadi malam.

Dua, si nanas itu mengganti baju Hibari menjadi piyama.

Tiga, ada kemungkinan si nanas melakukan sesuatu terhadap Hibari—mengingat si nanas itu tidak berpakaian.

Nah, kesimpulan ketiga itulah yang membuat Hibari agak gusar. Sebenarnya apa yang Mukuro lakukan padanya tadi malam? Pemuda rambut hitam itu melangkah, memungut baju milik Mukuro yang tergeletak di lantai.

"Hm?"

Basah.

Hibari dapat merasakan tangannya menjadi lembab setelah menyentuh baju milik pria itu. Untuk beberapa detik ia terdiam. Memikirkan alasan mengapa si nanas itu melepas pakaiannya. Basah? Memangnya dia melakukan apa sampai pakaiannya basah dan membuat pria itu melepas busananya?

"Mhh.. Hibari-kun?"

Terlonjak, Hibari langsung mundur beberapa langkah sehingga tubuhnya menempel di dinding ketika mendengar suara orang itu.

"Sedang apa kau...disini?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

Hibari berasumsi pria itu mengigau. Mengigau dengan menyebut namanya. Hibari menjadi merinding. Ia kembali mendekat ke pria yang tengah berbaring itu. Untung saja hanya bagian atas yang terbuka, sementara bawahnya tertutup selimut sehingga Hibari tidak perlu menutup matannya. Hibari melirik, sesaat ia berpikir untuk membunuh si nanas itu saja mumpung yang bersangkutan sedang lengah. Tapi menyerang orang tanpa pertahanan adalah tindakan pengecut, dan Hibari bukan pengecut jadi ia mengurungkan niatnya.

Melirik pada jam, ia akan telat kalau tidak bersiap dan sarapan sekarang. Jadi Hibari memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Mukuro dan bersiap ke sekolah. Setelah memakai baju seragam, ia pergi ke dapur untuk menyiapkan sarapan. Hanya sarapan simpel seperti biasa, roti panggang selai coklat. Hibari tidak mau repot menyiapkan sarapan ala Jepang. Lebih baik ia sarapan roti saja sekarang dan membeli makanan diluar nanti siang. Hibari sedang berdiri di depan konter dengan piring di tangan kirinya, menunggu roti dari pemanggang roti sampai ia merasakan punggungnya berat. Sesuatu mendekap tubuhnya dan Hibari dapat merasakan sulur rambut di pipinya.

"—Mukuro."

"Ya, sayang?"

Dalam sekejap Hibari jadi tidak niat sarapan roti panggang mendengar suara kekanakan guru kesehatan itu. Hibari tadinya ingin membanting Mukuro yang memeluknya dari belakang itu sampai menabrak konter, tapi mendadak Hibari ingat pria itu.. Tidak berpakaian. Setidaknya terakhir kali Hibari lihat, si nanas itu masih di futon belum memakai apa-apa. Dan jangan-jangan sekarang..

"Teruslah seperti itu dan—kamikorosu."

"Oya? Mau gigit dimana?"

Krik.

Buagh.

Dengan sikutnya, Hibari memukul perut Mukuro keras. Membuat si nanas itu mengerang dan mundur menjauh dari Hibari.

"Uh-huh, tsundere.." desis Mukuro pelan. Cemberut.

Mengabaikan Mukuro, Hibari mengambil tas sekolah di meja makan dan melangkah menuju pintu. Meninggalkan Mukuro di dapur yang masih ehm, belum berpakaian. Dan ketika membuka pagar rumah-yang rusak karena kejadian semalam, Hibari mendapati sebuah mobil mewah nan mahal terparkir didepan rumahnya. Dalam sekali lihat ia sudah tau siapa yang berada didalam mobil itu.

"Kyouya-kuuun~ Ayo berangkat dengankuu~"

Pria pirang itu keluar dari mobil, tersenyum seperti pangeran ketika menatap wajah pemuda berambut hitam itu. Dan sekejap efek bunga mawar(?) memenuhi background dibelakang Dino yang membuat Hibari sedikit sweatdropped.

_Dino Cavallone._

_Dasar orang kaya._

_Ke sekolah yang cuma 20 meter saja naik mobil._

_Cih. Kamikorosu._

Diam-diam Hibari mengumpat pria pirang yang kaya raya itu. Ia langsung mengeluarkan tonfanya yang entah dari mana itu sebelum Dino menerjang dan memeluknya.

"Kyouya-kun~ Aku—"

"Oya oya oya..."

Hibari berbalik.

Dino mimisan.

Mukuro senyum-senyum.

"Kufufu.."

"Pfffffftttttt yang tadi malam! Sedang apa kau disini? Dan uph—tidak berbusana seperti itu—EH kok aku mimisan?" ujar Dino yang sedang menutup mata dan hidungnya yang entah kenapa bisa mimisan melihat sosok Mukuro di depan pintu.

"Herbivore menjijikkan. Cepat mati." komentar Hibari yang langsung membuang muka yang agak memerah entah mengapa.

"Kufufu.. Reaksi yang sangat berlebihan, Cavallone. Apa kau saking terpesona-nya melihat tubuhku yang indah ini, hm?" Mukuro langsung bersender di pintu dengan pose yang—uh sangat OOC.

"Hah? A—aku memang sedang sakit, makanya mimisan!" Dino ngeles.

"Hmm? Begitu, eh? Kufufu.. Ah, Kyouya—"

Dan yang dipanggil pun tidak ada di tempat. Tanpa disadari kedua orang itu, Hibari telah pergi beberapa detik yang lalu. Meninggalkan kedua pria yang kini sedang saling menyalahkan kepergian Hibari ke sekolah dan masih mempermasalahkan hak milik(?) akan orang yang mereka perebutkan itu.

* * *

Hibari Kyouya, sedang berbaring di sofa kesukaannya(?) di ruang ketua komite kedisiplinan Namimori-chuu. Hibari tidak mengikuti pelajaran. Biasanya juga memang seperti itu. Ia hanya masuk kelas ketika ujian akhir nanti, dan hasil ujiannya malah lebih bagus daripada murid yang rajin masuk kelas sekalipun. Ya, karena Hibari membenci kelas yang penuh herbivore itu. Jadi ia lebih suka belajar sendiri di ruangan pribadinya itu sambil tidur—eh, maksudnya sambil bersantai.

Ia—Hibari, masih memikirkan apa yang diperbuat Mukuro tadi malam di kamarnya, kenapa nanas itu tidak berbusana dan mengenai biaya perbaikan pagar rumahnya yang rusak—eh bukan. Walaupun tadi pagi sudah mengambil kesimpulan bahwa kemungkinan yang diperbuat Mukuro adalah merawat Hibari, tapi tetap saja ia berpikiran bahwa Mukuro pasti melakukan hal lain, mengingat si guru itu—kau tau, agak perv.

Menghela nafas panjang, daripada memikirkan hal itu sampai ganteng, dan karena ia sudah ganteng—ditambah malas memikirkannya lagi, ia memutuskan mengambil kesimpulan pertama. Bahwa semalam Mukuro merawatnya, ditambah ketika ia mengingat tadi pagi Kusakabe yang mengatakan tadi malam hujan deras sehingga rambutnya tidak berbentuk(?). Berarti, tadi malam hujan, dan Mukuro hujan-hujanan mengambil obat, eh? Hibari tidak habis pikir. Padahal di rumahnya ada obat penurun panas. Untuk apa si nanas itu keluar cari obat? Sweatdropped pun muncul di kepalanya.

Hibari lalu merasa harus menemui guru kesehatan itu. Entah, tapi ia merasa ingin—berterimakasih? Bagaimanapun, ia tidak ingin ketika suatu saat Mukuro bilang Hibari berhutang budi padanya. Ia kemudian langsung mengambil kertas dan menulis tanda tangannya. Untuk apa, eh? Hibari memutuskan memberikan tanda tangannya sebagai tanda terimakasih. Menurut Hibari tanda tangannya sangat langka, dan juga tidak repot-repot digunakan sebagai balasan atas ehm—kebaikan Mukuro tadi malam.

Ia bergegas menuju ruang kesehatan, tempat dimana seharusnya Mukuro berada. Dan ketika membuka pintu, Hibari langsung membeku di tempat mendengar suara-suara yang berasal dari tempat tidur di balik tirai. Ia dapat melihat siluet yang samar-samar dari kain tirai. Tidak terlalu jelas siapa yang berada disana—tapi yang jelas, tindakan mereka—membuat Hibari langsung meremas kertas di tangannya.

"Ng. Pelan-pelan. Sensei."

_Suara macam itu_—s_iapa?_

_"_Fufu.. Rileks saja. Tarik nafas. Kufufu.."

_..Mukuro?_

"S—Sensei."

_Suara yang pertama..._

_...Apa-apaan..si Mukuro brengsek itu.._

_...kamikorosu.._

**BRAK!**

Pintu ruang kesehatan itu pun tertutup dengan sangat keras, meninggalkan sedikit retakan di dinding..

* * *

**-To Be Continued-

* * *

**

**Saingan Hibari muncul! Tenang, ngga akan terlalu jauh kok hubungan orang itu sama Muku. Soalnya ini kan ff 6918 hohohoho..**

**Yang bisa nebak siapa orang di ruang kesehatan itu nanti saya kasih satu fanart buatan saya gratis deh D **

**Mau fanart char apa aja boleh asal dari fandom KHR ^^a**

**Hint nya? Gampang kok, hmm.. Rapeable char?** **Apa lagi ya.. Oh, perhatikan saja dari penulisan dialog orangnya 8Db Mufufufu.. Mau hint lagi? PM aja *krik***

**Jawabannya silahkan kirimkan lewat PM ke saya~ 3 orang pertama yang nebak bener saya kasih hadiahnya lewat deviantart dan diumumin chapter selanjutnya shishishishii~**

**Dan chapter selanjutnya muncul kalau ada yang berhasil nebak O3O *ditimpuk***

**Ja**—**sampai ketemu di chapter 5 ;;A;;/ maaf kalo misalnya lama apdet _;; berarti saya lagi dilema(?) *dilempar kaleng* *masuk lemari***


	5. He is Jealous

**A/N :** Halo halo 8D Saya cinta anda deh O3O *peluk cium yang baca* #gapenting. Okeh, maaf lama update, (siapajugayangnungguin) akhir-akhir ini kena virus webe dan cuma bisa memproduksi fanfic gaje sejenis **Gokudera's Long Day** kemarin ==b Maaf kalo fanfic ini jadi kebawa setipe sama fanfic kemarin =w=; *tebarin nanas tujuh rupa*

**Disclaimer : **sayangnya KHR punya Amano Akira ;A; kalo punya saya, saya bakal membuat Tuna selalu pada hyper mode /plak

**Summary : **Hibari Kyouya, menolak lamaran Dino Cavallone. Dan Rokudou Mukuro muncul disaat yang tepat. "Hmmm.. Benar. Karena Hibari-kun adalah—istriku." Kufufufu. Krik. Krik. Krik.

**Pairing : **TYL!Mukuro x Hibari

**Setting : **Namimori-chuu, diceritakan Mukuro adalah guru kesehatan, dan Dino adalah teman lama Hibari.

**Warning! Shounen-ai, GAJE, situasi M-Preg yang ga jelas kebenarannya, dan sepertinya**—**OOC? =))**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5 - He is Jealous**

**

* * *

**

"Ng. Pelan-pelan. Sensei."

Pemuda itu berbaring diatas kasur, menutup kedua matanya untuk mempersiapkan rasa sakit yang akan segera ia rasakan. Tangannya mencengkram kuat baju putih milik pria didepannya.

_"_Fufu.. Rileks saja. Tarik nafas. Kufufu.."

Seperti yang diperintahkan pria itu, pemuda tersebut menarik nafas panjang, berusaha menenangkan dirinya. Jujur saja, hal ini adalah pertamakali dalam hidupnya, ia belum pernah melakukan hal ini sama sekali, makanya pemuda ini tidak hanya tegang. Apalagi kata orang-orang yang pernah melakukannya, hal ini akan sakit pada awal-awal.

"S—Sensei."

Pemuda itu sedikit terlonjak, ketika merasakan benda itu mulai masuk kedalam tubuhnya, perlahan. Perih, ya, ia merasakan sedikit perih. Dan perlahan tidak terasa lagi, ia dapat merasakan cairan itu masuk kedalam. Pemuda tersebut mengencangkan pegangannya ketika benda itu ditarik lagi keluar tubuhnya. Menarik nafas lega karena penderitaan(?) itu telah berakhir.

"Hmm? Tidak apa-apa, kan? Kufufu.." ujar guru itu**—**Mukuro sambil membersihkan bendanya.

"Uh-huh, sensei. Aku tidak pernah disuntik sebelumnya. Makanya takut." pemuda berambut hijau tersebut duduk di ujung kasur.

"Kufufu.. Lama-lama kau akan terbiasa, vaksin flu kodok(?) itu harus diberikan tiga bulan sekali." Mukuro berjalan ke dekat lemari, membuang suntikan itu.

"Eh. Kok begi**—**"

**BRAK!**

Kedua orang itu pun menoleh mendengar suara yang lumayan**—**sangat keras. Mukuro membuka tirai, dan menemui pintu ruang kesehatan tertutup. Tapi ada yang aneh, ya, dinding sebelah pintu itu**—**terdapat retakan yang lumayan panjang. Seingatnya tadi pagi tidak ada. Mukuro pun berjalan mendekat dan mengamati dinding yang mendadak retak itu, lalu membuka pintu.

Dan Mukuro mendapati para murid memandangi ke arah ruang kesehatan, guru kesehatan itu balas memandang dengan tatapan 'Ada-apa-ini?'. Ketika melihat kebawah, ia mendapati sebuah gumpalan kertas tergeletak dibawah kakinya. Memungut kertas tersebut, Mukuro membaca apa yang ada didalam kertasnya. Dan tiga detik kemudian, ia nampak tersenyum.

* * *

Hibari kesal.

Ia kesal pada dirinya sendiri yang tadi merasa marah karena mendengar suara-suara aneh di ruang kesehatan itu. Ia sendiri tidak tau kenapa dirinya bersikap seperti itu, dan beberapa menit setelah merusak dinding pintu ruang kesehatan, ia menyadari sikapnya itu dan langsung merasa kesal pada dirinya sendiri.

Kenapa marah?

Kenapa kesal?

Kenapa**—**cemburu?

EH CEMBURU?

Bergidik. Cepat-cepat ia hilangkan pertanyaan terakhir dari benaknya. Cemburu? Apa itu? Mana mungkin seorang Hibari Kyouya merasa cemburu ketika mendengar suara aneh Mukuro dan orang lain? Setidaknya begitulah yang Hibari pikir. Jauh-jauh ia buang pikiran bahwa ia telah cemburu. Tidak mungkin ia cemburu, ia bahkan tidak memiliki sedikitpun perasaan pada pria nanas itu. Benar kan?

"Oya? Cemburu, eh?"

Setan nanas.

Oi, apa ada yang bilang bahwa Mukuro disini bisa membaca pikiran orang? Oh belum ya? Kalau begitu diberitahu disini deh. Tapi eh**—**tidak bisa membaca pikiran orang kok. Mukuro hanya tebak-tebak berhadiah yang ternyata sepertinya tepat sasaran, eh? Dan sementara sang ketua, sepertinya ia menghiraukan fakta atau pikiran bahwa dia cemburu sehingga ia tidak mempedulikan perkataan Mukuro barusan. Tanpa mengubah posisinya yang tengah duduk menumpu dagu diatas meja dengan kedua tangan menutupi mulut, Hibari menatap pria yang tengah bersandar didepan pintu dengan 'Death Glare' nya. Yang kemudian dibalas dengan tawa kecil dari pria nanas itu.

"Mau apa kau kesini, herbivore."

Menyugingkan senyum, "Oya.. Sambutan seperti biasanya, Kyouya-kun."

Tunggu. Sejak kapan Mukuro memanggil Hibari dengan nama kecilnya? Kapan coba? Silahkan scroll keatas atau cek chapter sebelumnya kalau mau tau sejak kapan. Dan Hibari yang sangat tidak suka dipanggil seenaknya apalagi dengan orang yang rasanya ingin ia gigit**—**bukan di leher**—**sampai mati, langsung mendelik tajam pada yang bersangkutan. Dan bukannya takut, pandangan yang seperti itulah yang membuat Mukuro ingin menguhukraepuhuk maksudnya menguhuknguasaitubuhuhuk Hibari.

Omong-omong, tolong abaikan saja kalimat sebelumnya.

"..milikmu?" pria Itali itu melangkah mendekati meja Hibari dan menyodorkan sebuah kertas yang merupakan kertas berisi tanda tangan Hibari yang asalnya akan ia berikan sebagai tanda terimakasih. Dan jujur saja, Hibari agak kaget mengetahui pria yag bersangkutan mengetahui itu milik Hibari.

Terlebih lagi**—**mengingat sikapnya yang memalukan barusan**—**menutup atau tepatnya merusak tembok ruang kesehatan. Err..**—**

"Bukan." hey Hibari, kau pikir kau bisa berbohong dengan semburat merah tipis diwajahmu itu? Dan kau pasti dapat melihat guru kesehatan itu tertawa kecil dibalik telapak tangannya.

"Oya oya.. Kyouya, kau tidak pintar berbohong, eh?" Mukuro melanjutkan kalimatnya dengan tawa kecil, lalu mengangkat kertas itu kedepan bibirnya**—**err menciumnya?

"**—**akan kusimpan ini, siapa tau bisa digunakan untuk mengguna-gunamu. Kufufu."

Hibari Kyouya, sweatdropped. Memangnya ada ya, cara untuk mengguna-guna memakai media kertas dan tulisan orang yang mau diguna-gunai? Oh, sebodo dengan hal itu. Hibari tidak percaya yang begituan.

"Hn. Hanya itu? Segera pergi dari sini karena**—**"

"KYOUYAAAAAAAA!"

Demi kuda pincang makan beling.

Menoleh ke sumber suara, didepan pintu ruang komite. Ya ya, pengganggu lain datang untuk masuk kedalam daftar orang yang ingin Hibari gigit**—**bukan di leher**—**sampai mati. Siapa? Siapa lagi coba kalau bukan orang kaya yang tadi pagi datang kerumah dengan mobil muewah super mahal yang entah beli dimana itu. Oke, terlalu panjang, singkatnya siapa lagi kalau bukan Dino Cavallone? Haloo..Tuan Cavallone, pernahkah sang ketua komite kedisiplinan mengingatkanmu agar tidak berteriak-teriak saat jam pelajaran, hm?

"Berisik kau, Haneuma."

"KYOU**—**EEEEHH! ORANG ITU LAGI!" Dino menunjuk ke arah Mukuro yang ia panggil 'Orang Itu' sejak chapter-chapter sebelumnya.

"Oya? Ada masalah?"

Masalah.

Oh benar, masalah.

Sedetik kemudian Hibari mengingat tujuan si Cavallone datang kemari. Dari kemarin juga Hibari sudah tau, tapi ia tidak menyangka si bodoh itu tidak menyerah dan datang lagi. Dan gawatnya sekarang ia tidak bisa kabur seperti kemarin. Apalagi sekarang ada Mukuro si guru kesehatan itu**—**eh tunggu. Situasi ini bisa dimanfaatkan.

Dengan kasar Hibari menarik rambut panjang Mukuro yang tengah entah-berdebat-apa dengan Dino, membuat pria Itali itu tertarik ke belakang dan berhadapan langsung dengan wajah Hibari. "Dengar, herbivore. Ikuti kata-kataku dan diamlah."

Kaget**—**melihat tindakan spontan Hibari. Padahal Mukuro kira Hibari akan menciumnya, ternyata tidak. Dan tadinya ia akan menyerang duluan selagi jarak antara mereka sangat dekat, sayangnya Hibari keburu menjauhkan wajahnya. Yaah. Ia mengangguk pelan, matanya mengikuti Hibari yang beranjak dari kursi lalu berdiri disebelah pria nanas itu.

"Cavallone,"

"E**—**Eh iya, Kyouya?"

Omong-omong, ekspresi Dino barusan itu seperti anjing hiperaktif yang dipanggil pemilik kesayangannya.

"..aku sudah bilang kalau aku ada hubungan dengannya, kan? Di chapter tiga kalau tidak salah. Benar?"

Oh, rasanya ada yang salah di dialog barusan. Ah, tolong hiraukan.

"Iya, ah**—**tapi yang kau maksud itu hubungan antara guru dan murid, kan?" ujar Dino sambil tersenyum manis seakan yang dikatakannya memang benar. Tapi emang benar sih, tapi kan ceritanya Hiba sedang berpura-pura jadi ehmistriehm pasangan Mukuh. Dan sayangnya, Cavallone ini entah terlalu polos atau apa sehingga tidak menangkap maksud perkataan Hibari.

"Hmm? Oya.. Tentu saja lebih dari guru dan murid, tuan Cavallone. Apa kau lupa? Kufufu.." Mukuro yang telah mengerti apa maksud Hibari mengikuti kata-katanya mulai masuk kedalam 'permainan'. Walaupun sebenarnya Hibari menyuruh Mukuro untuk diam saja. Dan hal ini membuat Hibari mendelik kesal pada pria biru itu.

"E**—**EH? Maksudnya.. Kalian bersaudara kah?"

Oke, Dino sepertinya telah kejedot batu atau ketimpuk traktor sehingga ia amnesia dan entah kenapa lupa kejadian kemarin-kemarin, saudara saudara sekalian. Atau.. Dia terlalu polos dan perkataan Mukuro kemarin bahwa Hibari hamil hanya ia anggap candaan dan telah dihapus dalam memorinya?

Hanya Dino yang tau(?)

"Buk**—**"

"Kami sudah berkeluarga." memotong perkataan Hibari, Mukuro menarik tubuh pemuda itu, menaruh tangannya dipinggang yang bersangkutan sementara tangan yang satu lagi ia angkat, memperlihatkan sebuah cincin yang entah darimana. "..omong-omong, dia sudah dua bulan. Kau tau?"

Hibari mendelik kesal. Tapi demi menghindari ajakan**—**tepatnya paksaan kawin eh nikah eh apalah itu pokoknya dari sang Cavallone, Hibari terpaksa mengikuti 'permainan' ini dulu. Toh nantinya setelah Dino keluar ia akan mengusir si nanas ini juga. Iris biru pucat Hibari menoleh pada Dino, menunggu reaksi dari Cavallone itu mendengar perkataan Mukuro barusan.

"Eh? Dua..bulan?" tanya Dino polos sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"Dua bulan?" tanya orang yang**—**

_Krik._

Tunggu.

Itu siapa barusan?

Menoleh, ketiga orang didalam ruangan itu langsung tertuju pada sumber suara yang berasal dari pintu, sosok itu berdiri tepat di belakang Dino. Seorang pemuda dengan rambut hijau muda, dan kalau kau pertama melihat, pasti kau akan mengira dia perempuan, ditambah matanya yang memang cantik seperti mata perempuan. "Ng ..aku sudah tiga bulan."

_Krik._

Tunggu, sepertinya ada yang salah.

_Tiga bulan?_

**TIGA BULAN KATANYA!**

"He?" Dino memiringkan kepalanya.

"Oya?" Mukuro mengelus dagunya.

"Hn?" Hibari menarik rambut Mukuro(nya).

"**—**apa itu, herbivore." bisik Hibari di telinga Mukuro yang rambutnya tengah ditarik kebawah dengan kasar.

"Ah**—**siapa namamu, oh, Fran. Tiga bulan? Maksudmu?" tanya Mukuro yang mulai merasakan keringat dingin karena aura disebelahnya.

"Kurasa kau cukup muda untuk tidak melupakan yang terjadi tiga bulan yang lalu, senseei." ujar pemuda berambut hijau itu tanpa nada.

Tiga bulan yang lalu? TIGA BULAN YANG LALU KAU MELAKUKAN APA MUKURO?

Begitulah kira-kira isi hati Hibari _(Mungkin)_. Dan setelah itu tidak ada seorangpun yang bicara. Dino masih garuk-garuk kepala bingung. Hibari masih men-death glare Mukuro. Dan sang pria berambut nanas tampak ber-face palm ria. Dan pemuda berambut hijau muda yang barusan dipanggil Fran oleh Mukuro itu nampak berjalan mendekati sang komite kedisiplinan, lalu menepuk pundaknya pelan**—**tanpa takut akan aura membunuh Hibari saat itu.

"Apa kau juga, beberapa bulan yang lalu.."

"Hn?"

"..terkena virus flu kodok."

...

...

...

..

.

**.**

**

* * *

**

_Maaf, anggap saja beberapa dialog diatas tidak ada, terutama ketika si ilusionis muda ganteng muncul, dan mari kita ulangi dari dialog Dino yang satu ini._

_

* * *

_

"Eh? Dua..bulan?" tanya Dino polos sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

Hibari, tidak memutuskan menjawab dan mengikuti pembicaraan kalau sudah melenceng kearah sana. Padahal niat awalnya hanya bilang ia sudah menjadi uhukistriuhuk pasangan Mukuro saja sampai si Cavallone akhirnya menyerah dan pergi. TAPI si Mukuro ini sudah dibilang tidak usah bicara malah ikut-ikutan. Hibari sudah menduga kalau Mukuro ikut bicara ia akan membahas hal ini. Tsk.

"Kufufu.. Iya, disini."

Tangan Mukuro, bergerak liar menelusuri tubuh Hibari, lalu menyentuh**—**mengelus perut pemuda itu. Dan dengan kecepatan _(masukan angka besar disini)_ per detik, pukulan keras dari tonfa metal langsung mendarat di pipi Mukuro.

"Brengsek." desis Hibari sambil menarik tonfanya yang entah muncul darimana.

"S—Sakit, uhuu." rintih sang guru kesehatan dengan nada kekanakan sambil mengelus-elus pipinya yang memerah.

"Tidak peduli."

"Awawawaw Kyouya.."

"Tidak ada yang bilang kau boleh memanggil dengan nama kecil."

"Tidak ada yang bilang aku perlu izin. Kufufu.."

"Kamikorosu.."

"Boleh, kufufu.. Di-si-ni." Mukuro menunjuk lehernya.

...

Omong-omong apa ada yang menyadari Dino sudah tidak ada di tempat asalnya? Beberapa detik yang lalu dia masih ada loh. Tau dia dimana sekarang? Sini sini, mari kita lihat keluar sekolah. Di dalam mobil mewah nan mahal buatan luar entah beli dimana yang tengah terparkir didepan Namimori Chuu. Lihat, lihat? Eh mana kelihatan orang ini tulisan. Oke, coba bayangkan saja deh.

Tuh, Dino Cavallone, yang tengah bersandar di jok penumpang dibelakang. Tangan kanannya tengah memegang sebuah—foto? Dan sebuah senyum tampak diwajahnya. Sekilas lebih ke seringai daripada senyum. Ho? Ia pun tampak mengelus foto itu pemirsa! Wah! Tidak ada yang menyangka ya, Dino punya fetish foto. Tsk tsk. Eh bukan—! Foto itu, wajah di foto itu—!

"Romario.."

**AAAPPAAAAAAAA? ROMARIOOO?**

"Ya?" bapak-bapak yang duduk di jok depan berbalik.

"Siapkan, rencana C." dan Dino pun tersenyum manis.

OOH manggil Romario toh. Kirain..

_Krik._

* * *

"Kyouya kyouya kyouya." panggil Mukuro dengan nada kekanakan, sambil memainkan_(?)_ rambut Hibari—yang tengah duduk di sofa—dari belakang sofa.

"Tsk. Berisik." pemuda itu menepis tangan Mukuro yang—sangat—mengganggunya. "..pergi dari sini dan enyahlah." lanjut Hibari datar. Ya ya, awalnya kan setelah Dino pergi ia akan mengusir si nanas ini juga. Sayangnya memang susah membuat Mukuro pergi kalau tidak dengan kekerasan. Mungkin.

"Kufufu. Tidak mau." pria dengan rambut aneh itu melangkah lalu duduk disebelah Hibari yang langsung semakin terganggu dengan kehadirannya. Ia lalu ber-kufufu ria. Dan menyugingkan senyum—seringai diwajahnya yang sekejap membuat Hibari bergidik.

"Kyouya~"

Dan dalam hitungan detik Mukuro langsung uhukmenyeranguhuk mendorong tubuh pemuda itu hingga terbaring paksa di sofa. Kedua pergelangan tangannya dipegang erat oleh tangan Mukuro yang lebih besar. Awawawaw. Dan suara fangirls berteriak pun terdengar entah darimana.

"Tsk. Lepas."

"Tidak mauu. Kufufufuu."

"Tsk."

**BUUGH!**

Lutut Hibari yang bebas menendang(?) keras daerah selangkangan Mukuro. Ow ow, p-p-pasti sakit.

"OHOK." dan bukannya bangkit melepaskan Hibari, pria nanas itu malah berbaring lemas diatas Hibari, menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak pemuda itu dan meringis kesakitan. "—u-uhh Kyouya.. Bagaimana kalau nanti aku tidak bisa membuat—eh, mempunyai anak,"

"Sebodo. Menyingkir dari sini. Berat."

"Ah—rasanya semakin panas, ya?"

...

Sedetik kemudian Hibari langsung merinding merasakan nafas Mukuro yang hangat—panas—di lehernya. Ohshied.

Dan radar Hibari pun kembali menyala, menyerukan tanda bahaya...

* * *

**-To Be Continued-**

**

* * *

**

**Kuhahaha maaf pembuka nya tidak menyenangkan untuk dibaca =)) *sodorin keresek* dan ****m-maaf ga lucu *masuk kadus***

**W-W-Wao, ini perasaan saya aja atau fanfic ini makin aneh x|;; *duduk dipojok, gigitin daun***

**M-Maaf maaf maaf jangan bunuh saya milady yang baca maaaaaf ;;A;; *sujud sujud***

**OH IYA, selamat ke yang nebak benar kuis kemarin, LuiseMeyrink , Kamikaze-Rein sama TetsuHideyoshi \o/ #gapenting**

**R-R-Review, milady? *sodorin link dibawah* *ditendang***


	6. He is My Patient

**A/N :** Ciaossu Milady! Maaf membuat menunggu begitu lamanya m(_ _)m _(S_**—**_SIAPA JUGA YANG NUNGGUIN?) _Entah, belakangan ini saya stuck lanjutinnya oTL;; Karena ngga ada waktu, giliran ada malas ngetiknya.

Dan makasih sebanyak banyaknya buat Ren sama Lui atau **Kamikaze-Rein** sama **LuiseMeyrink** yang bantuin ide ;;u;;b Ai lap yu pull #apasih

Oke, pokoknya chapter ini kita mulai serius ya. Kadar humor bakal dikurangi tentunya, ngga segila chapter kemarin 8D; Soalnya udah masuk inti cerita kayaknya _(lha)_

**Disclaimer : **sayangnya KHR punya Amano Akira ;A; kalo punya saya, saya bakal bikin pairing ini canon

**Pairing : **TYL!Mukuro/Hibari, Dino/Hibari _(dikit)_, Mukuro/_*sensor*_ _(upcoming?)_

**Setting : **Namimori, diceritakan Mukuro adalah guru kesehatan, dan Dino adalah teman lama Hibari.

**Warning! Shounen-ai, situasi M-Preg yang ga jelas kebenarannya, dan**—**OOC?

* * *

**

**Chapter 6 - He is My Patient

* * *

**

Namimori-chuu. Sekolah menengah pertama yang terlampau damai dan sedikit pelanggar karena _kebuasan _sang ketua Komite Kedisiplinan. Namun belakangan ini sedikit berbeda. Para murid terlihat sedang membisikkan sesuatu. Satu ke yang lainnya, dan sebuah gosip pun menyebar. Kabar burung yang mengatakan sang Prefek..

Hamil.

Dan hari ini, gosip itu pun bertambah. Menurut seorang saksi mata, ia mendengar suara yang aneh dari arah ruang sang Ketua. Masih tidak ada kepastian, karena tidak satupun murid yang berani melewat ke depan ruangannya. Itu sih sama saja datang ke kandang singa, benar? Dan kalau begitu mari kita pastikan saja ada apa disana..

"Nghh.. Ky.. Kyouya.."

"Ukh. Tenanglah sedikit.."

.

.

EEH?

"Nghh.. Ggahhh.. K..Kyou.. Ahh!"

"Diamlah sebentar!"

"A..Ahh.. Ngg.. B-Berhenti hhh.."

.

.

"Tsk. Kau sendiri yang meminta dipijit dengan koin seratus yen begini."

...

Memutar matanya, Hibari langsung beranjak dari tempatnya duduk dan melempar koin seratus yen itu ke lantai sehingga menimbulkan bunyi 'cling' pelan. Ia melirik pada Mukuro dari ujung matanya yang tengah membetulkan ikatan rambut panjangnya. Sejenak berpikir, ia belum pernah melihat lelaki itu tanpa mengikat rambut. Mungkin akan terurai panjang seperti wanita, selain itu rambutnya memang lembut, sih. Hibari sempat menyentuh helaian rambut biru tua itu beberapa kali. Dan memang**—**halus.

"Ukhh.. Tapi kau kasar sekali, Kyouya.." lelaki berambut biru itu memutar kepalanya, berusaha melihat keadaan punggungnya yang sangat**—**perih. "Oya.. Lihat apa yang kau lakukan, sampai berdarah seperti ini."

Tersenyum miris, "Oh? Kurasa aku melakukannya dengan pelan, hn.."

Ngek, mbahmu Spade pelan. Dilihat darimana juga bekas gesekan koin seratus yen dipunggung Mukuro itu seperti korban BDSM yang dicambuk-cambuk dengan rapi. Makanya tidak heran Mukuro tadi malah mengeluarkan suara-suara aneh seperti seseorang yang sedang diohokraepohok. Ada kemungkinan dia malah menikmatinya, eh? EEH? Memangnya Mukuro masokis?

"Kufufufu.. Kurasa kau akan mengagumkan jika di _atas_.."

Menyeringai mesum.

"Oh? Mau coba?"

COUGHCOUGHCOUGHCOUGH

"..Tapi bohong."

Krik.

A ha ha. Hibari ngajak bercanda tuh niatnya. Mukuro tersenyum sinis, mengernyitkan alisnya sambil ber-_tsk tsk_ ria. Mau sampai Mukuro jadi jelek juga Hibari tidak akan dia biarkan jadi yang _diatas._ Dan karena Mukuro tidak akan jadi jelek, jadinya Hibari akan selalu dibawah. "Kufufufufufu.. Lagipula siapa juga yang mengizinkan~"

Hening. Tidak membalas argumen Mukuro adalah pilihan yang tepat. Dan omong-omong memang Hibari tidak bisa membalas lagi, karena ia sama sekali tidak ada minat menjadi yang _diatas_ atau _dibawah _atau apapunlah yang dimaksud Mukuro itu, kalian pasti tau apa maksudnya, hm?

"Hoi. Lalu bagaimana demam sialanmu itu?"

"Oya?"

"...Bukannya kau yang bilang tidak enak badan dan meminta untuk dipijat menggunakan koin seperti yang dilakukan orang orang di asia tenggara sana, hm."

— **Flashback —**

Dan radar _ghei_ Hibari pun menyala, menyerukan tanda bahaya. Oh sial. Tubuh diatasnya ini terlalu berat untuk ia dorong. Sekarang ia benar-benar menyesal melakukan progam diet agar tubuhnya _ramping. _Setelah lepas dari ini ia bersumpah akan menaikkan berat badannya lagi.

"Oi menyingkir dari sini!"

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Menyingkir, nanas mesum!"

Walaupun kali ini suaranya lebih keras, tapi tetap tidak ada respon. Hibari sudah kehabisan kesabaran. Belum lagi kekhawatiran kalau ada yang mendadak masuk ke ruangannya menemukan posisi mereka seperti ini. I-Itu akan menjadi aib terbesar baginya. Ia mendengus kesal.

Tidak ada cara lain selain mendorong makhluk ini dari tubuhnya. Dan dengan Kekuatan Bulan**—**eh, dengan sekuat tenaga Hibari mendorong pundak lebar Mukuro menjauhi dirinya. Langsung membantingnya(?) sehingga yang bersangkutan berada di posisi bawah. Dan Hibari sedikit terkejut mendapati wajah Mukuro yang memerah dengan nafas tidak teratur.

_"Ia sakit?"_

Menghela nafas, Hibari memutuskan untuk mengabaikannya. Guru aneh itu memang sudah _sakit _sejak awal. Lebih baik dibiarkan saja, daripada ujungnya ia malah dibegini-begitukan lagi. Hibari baru saja akan beranjak dari sofa sampai ia merasakan tangannya ditari.

"Jangan pergi..Kyouya-kun.."

Suaranya terdengar lemah dan ia terbatuk. Hibari mengerutkan alisnya. Mukuro itu pintar menipu, Hibari tidak yakin apa ia benar sakit atau berbohong. Dengan ragu, ia menyentuh dahi Mukuro. Dan sedikit kaget mengetahui suhu makhluk itu lumayan tinggi. Hibari kembali mendengus kesal.

"Baiklah. Apa maumu?"

Itung-itung sebagai balasan.

"Ng? Tolong..."

Dengan setengah mata terbuka, ia menyodorkan sebuah koin seratus yen pada Hibari yang memandang dengan bingung.

— **End of Flashback —**

Mukuro tersenyum datar. Barusan adalah kalimat terpanjang yang pernah ia dengar dari Hibari. Dan**—**oh, iya juga. Beberapa menit yang lalu ia merasa suhu badannya lebih tinggi dari sebelumnya. Mukuro kira itu karena ia sedang berada diatas Hibari, tapi ternyata suhu tubuhnya memang naik karena**—**demam?

Dan omong-omong, sekarang sudah tidak terlalu terasa. Ia malah keenakan ketika punggungnya 'dielus' dengan koin seratus yen itu. Apalagi oleh Kyouya tercinta, rasa tidak enak di badannya jadi tidak terasa lagi. Mukuro berkedip nista sambil mengelus dagunya.

"O-Oya.. Masih tidak enak, Kyouya.. Uhh~ D-Dingin.." keluh Mukuro bohong, dengan ekspresi sakit yang dipalsukan, seakan berkata 'ayo peluk aku'. Meletakkan punggung tangan kanannya diatas dahi dan tangan yang satunya didepan dada, ia sangat hiperbolis, kepala nanas itu.

Hibari hanya mengernyit geli melihat lelaki yang berkelakuan labil tidak sesuai umurnya itu. G-Gatal ingin membenturkan kepala nanas itu ke tembok dan memotong rambut nanasnya untuk dijadikan hiasan diatas kuburannya. Tapi nanti dinding Namimori-chuu tercinta ini rusak, sayang kan? "Terserah. Yang penting aku tidak ada hutang lagi denganmu. Hn."

Pemuda itu beranjak dari tempatnya, keluar ruangan meninggalkan Mukuro yang masih berpose tidak layak dilihat itu. Sial, ia benar-benar tidak suka hari ini. Mengetahui Dino masih mengincarnya dan Mukuro yang semakin menempel padanya. Tapi**—**sedikit lega juga ia tidak punya hutang dengan Mukuro lagi. Dengan terpaksa memijatnya tadi berarti ia sudah membalas Mukuro yang kemarin merawatnya. Jadi tidak ada alasan lagi ia harus berbaik hati pada guru kesehatan itu.

Hibari melangkah pelan menuju rumahnya yang tak terlalu jauh. Kalau sesuai jam sih, hari belum terlalu gelap. Tapi langitnya tampak mendung dan dipenuhi awan gelap. Ditambah dengan jalanan yang sepi, rasanya seperti sudah malam saja. Ia mendengus pelan, dan pandangannya menyipit ketika mendapati sosok dihadapannya.

"Dino.."

Lelaki pirang itu hanya tersenyum sambil bersandar di tiang listrik. "Yo, Kyouya."

Sedetik setelah mendengar namannya disebut, Hibari merasakan benturan pada tengkuknya. Ia terbatuk keras dan pandangannya pun perlahan memudar, mengganti sosok Dino dihadapannya dengan kegelapan. Dan setelahnya, ia tidak merasakan apapun.

.

.

.

Gelap.

Tercium aroma teh hijau.

Dan serentak matanya terbuka lebar. Mendapati pemandangan yang sangat asing baginya. Ruangan mewah yang luas. Ini sudah jelas bukan kamarnya. Sejenak ia merasa kepalanya sedikit lagi, tapi bukan apa-apa dibandingkan tubuhnya yang mendadak sulit untuk bangun.

"Ukh.. Dino!"

Memanggil nama sang pemilik rumah. Tentu, ia kenal jelas siapa yang memiliki rumah seperti ini. Tidak lama kemudian sang tuan rumah datang, melangkah pelan sambil tersenyum ke arah Hibari, dan duduk di ujung kasur. "Ah, kau sudah bangun Kyouya."

Menatap tajam, "Apa-apaan ini."

Sang Cavallone hanya membalas dengan cengiran diwajahnya. "Membawamu ke rumahku." dilanjutkan dengan tawa kecil darinya.

Hibari menggeram, "Bukan itu. Tubuhku, kau apakan?"

"E**—**EH? Aku belum melakukan apa-apa kok! Sumpah aku belum menyentuhmu Kyouya!"

...

Demi apa Dino disini sangat lambat. "Bukan itu bodoh. Kenapa tidak bisa digerakkan begini?"

Hening sejenak, dan setelah itu Dino tampak tersenyum. "Aah iya, aku memberimu obat, Kyouya. Agar kau tidak kabur."

Dan sang skylark pun memberikan death glarenya pada Dino. "Apa maumu?"

"Apa mauku? Hmm.. Aku mau.." ia menarik tangan Hibari ke genggamannya. "Aku mau kau jadi pengantinku, Kyouya."

...

"Hah?"

Halo, apa ada yang sudah memberitahu Dino bahwa Hibari Kyouya adalah lelaki? Oh bukan, bukan. Demi sesepuh berambut putih di alam sana. Ia sudah berkali-kali menolak sang Cavallone ini, bahkan sampai melibatkan Mukuro sebagai _suaminya. _Tapi kenapa makhluk pirang ini tetap gigih sih? Apa dia hilang ingatan setiap chapternya seakan Hibari yang menolaknya dengan berbagai cara itu pun dilupakan?

"Dengar, Cavallone**—**"

"Kyouya."

Jah dipotong.

"Apa kau lupa janji kita dulu?"

Hening. Tidak ada balasan dari Hibari. Dan ia memang tidak mengerti apa maksud janji itu. Seingatnya ia tidak bernah membuat janji dengan siapapun. Terus maksud si Cavallone ini apa coba? Melirik, ia merasakan tangannya sudah tidak disentuh lagi.

"Haah.. Memang tidak ingat, ya?" dari wajahnya Dino terlihat berusaha tersenyum. Sementara Hibari memandang heran. Beberapa detik ruangan diselimuti kesunyian, suara handphone memecah keheningan. Dino terlihat mengangkat ponselnya, dan beranjak dari kasur.

"Ah, aku harus pergi sebentar ya Kyouya." ia pun melangkah keluar, kembali menutup ruangan. Meninggalkan Hibari yang sedang mengutuki lelaki yang memberinya obat pelumpuh itu.

Dan tidak lama kemudian, seorang bapak-bapak(?) tampak memasuki ruangan. Hibari memandang dengan tatapan _'mau apa kau' _pada lelaki berkumis yang ia kenal sebagai Romario itu. "Ada yang ingin saya katakan."

Hibari menjawab dengan mengangkat alisnya.

Berdeham pelan, Romario membuka mulutnya, "Sebenarnya.. Hidup bos tidak lama lagi.."

JENG JENG JENG JENG! _(masukkan efek suara ala sinetron disini)_

"..Bos terkena kanker otak. Dan ia divonis hidup satu bulan lagi.."

JENG JENG JENG!

Hibari hanya mengernyitkan alisnya. Entah, tapi adegan tadi baginya terlihat terlalu dramatis. Dan mengetahui penyakit Dino itu, ia sedikit kaget. Dan heran juga kenapa Romario ini mengatakan hal itu padanya. Kalau hidupnya sebulan lagi ya sudah, bukan urusannya ini. "Ya terus?"

"Saya.. Saya harap anda menerima lamaran Bos!"

JENG JENG JENG JENG!

Romario pun langsung membungkukkan tubuhnya dalam-dalam dihadapan Hibari yang ber-facepalm ria mengetahui maksud Romario mengatakan itu. "Tidak."

"Saya tidak akan berdiri sebelum ada setuju."

I**—**IDIH PEMAKSAAN.

Hibari mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. Demi sesepuh berambut semangka di alam sana, kalau mau membungkuk sampai kiamat juga sebenarnya ia tidak peduli sih. Tapi masalahnya ya, ia tidak bisa beranjak dari kasur dan tidak enak melihat pemandangan bapak-bapak ini membungkuk dihadapannya. Lebih lagi, entah kenapa ia sedikit iba mengetahui nasib(?) Dino. Sedikit loh ya, sedikit.

"Tsk. Akan kupikirkan."

Dan dalam satu kedipan mata, Romario langsung berdiri tegak. Tampak tersenyum dan meyodorkan sebuah kotak kecil pada Hibari. "T**—**Terimakasih! Saya harap anda memakai ini saat bos kembali." setelah itu, ia pun keluar ruangan.

Hibari membuka kotaknya, dan mendapati cincin didalamnya. Ia memandang nista cincin dengan berlian itu. Sebenarnya ingin langsung dilemparkan ke tembok saja sih. Tapi entah kenapa sayang rasanya, ini barang mahal lho, nanti sebulan lagi setelah Dino mati ia berencana untuk menjualnya. Eh, tapi kalau begitu ia harus menerima Cavallone itu dulu, kan?

Ia mendengus kesal. Menaruh kotak tersebut di meja sebelah kasur. Tadi dia memang bilang akan memikirkannya dulu, tapi sebenarnya ia malas memikirkannya. Yang jelas ia seratus persen lelaki dan bukan homoseksual atau semacamnya. Tapi mengingat nasib Dino yang hidupnya tinggal sebentar lagi seperti tokoh di sinetron ibu-ibu, ia memutuskan untuk menerimanya saja. Toh tinggal sebulan lagi, kan? Sekarang ia tidak ada kerjaan dan tubuhnya dilumpuhkan. Hibari memejamkan matanya, berusaha untuk tidur.

_Kufufufu.._

Serentak Hibari langsung membuka matanya lebar ketika bayangan Mukuro yang muncul saat memejamkan mata. Ia menghela nafas kesal. Sejenak hatinya tidak tenang. Entahlah. Padahal ia sudah tidak punya hutang lagi pada Mukuro. Seharusnya urusannya sudah selesai ditambah ia yang memutuskan menerima lamaran Dino tidak akan _bermain_ sebagai _istri_ Mukuro lagi, kan?

Lalu kenapa?

* * *

Sebuah cahaya memaksa masuk ke celah kelopak matanya. Hibari Kyouya terbangun dari tidurnya. Sumpahnya, tadi malam benar-benar mimpi yang sangat tidak ia suka. Dimana Dino membawanya kerumahnya dan Romario yang mengatakan bahwa hidup Dino tinggal satu bulan. Oh, yang lebih parahnya, di mimpi itu ia mau menerima lamaran Dino. Hibari mengelus-elus rambutnya yang berantakan. Matanya masih setengah terbuka, dan memandangi langit langit.

"Oh, kau sudah bangun Kyouya."

Kuda pincang makan beling.

Hibari langsung terduduk dan menatap horor lelaki yang tengah berdiri di ambang pintu. Mengetahui hal hal yang terjadi kemarin adalah kenyataan membuat ia sedikit bergidik. Juga mengingat dirinya yang harus menerima lamaran Dino. Tapi bagusnya, tampaknya tubuhnya sudah bisa digerakkan dan ia masih mengenakan seragamnya, berarti ia tidak di begini-begitukan. Dari sudut matanya ia dapat melihat Dino yang berjalan mendekat ke arahnya, dan duduk di ujung kasur. Entah kenapa terasa _dejavu_

"Jadi, Kyouya.." lelaki pirang itu tampak mengambil kotak kecil dari atas meja sebelah kasur, membukanya. Ia mengambil cincin di dalamnya, dan meraih tangan Hibari. "..Apa kau mau.."

**BRAAAAKK!**

Menoleh, "Suara apa itu?"

Dino langsung beranjak dan melihat ke luar ruangan. Tidak ada yang aneh. Ia lalu kembali duduk ke kasur sambil mengangkat bahunya. "Entah, mungkin kucing."

...

Nenek nenek juga tau suara yang seperti traktor tabrakan itu tidak mungkin ulah kucing. Hibari tidak habis pikir kenapa jalan pikiran Dino disini sesederhana itu. "Coba kau cek. Tidak mungkin itu kucing."

Dino tampak mengambil ponselnya dari saku dan menghubungi Romario. "Halo?"

Hening sejenak sampai ekpresi wajah sang Cavallone itu terlihat berbeda. "Hah pohon? Apa? Pagarnya juga? Kenapa? Hah? Haaaaaa? Halo? Romario?"

"Oi. Ada apa?"

Dino menggeleng pelan dengan senyum dipaksakan. "Tidak apa-apa, ah, aku harus keluar seben**—**"

"Oya oya~"

.

.

"Keluarga Cavallone memang kaya ya. Pagar hancur dan taman rusak juga bukan masalah besar. Kufufufufu.."

...

Dan serentak kedua orang yang berada di kamar langsung menoleh ke sumber suara, makhluk dengan jas dokter yang tengah berdiri di jendela kamar yang besar yang entah sejak kapan terbuka. Hibari melebarkan matanya. Entah, tapi**—**ia sedikit lega Mukuro datang.

"O**—**ORANG YANG WAKTU ITU?"

Yang dimaksud oleh Dino hanya ber-tsk tsk ria dan menggoyangkan telunjuknya. "Kau benar-benar tidak sopan, tuan Cavallone." ia meloncat turun, dan masuk ke tengah ruangan, berdiri tepat dihadapan Dino.

"Apa maumu?"

Mukuro mengangkat alisnya samar, "Apa mauku, hm? Aku mau mengambil pasien yang kabur. Kufufu.." ia pun langsung melangkah mendekati Hibari, meraih tangan pemuda itu. "Ayo pulang, Kyouya-kun."

Tapi Hibari menarik tangannya dari Mukuro. Urusannya dengan Mukuro sudah selesai. Dan ia tidak perlu Mukuro untuk menghindari Dino lagi, karena setelah ia menerima lamaran Dino dan sebulan berlalu, masalah ini juga akan selesai. "Tidak."

"Eh?"

"Kau tidak dengar? Ia tidak mau." Dino yang sedari tadi di belakang, kini ikut bicara. Ia menarik bahu Mukuro menghadap padanya. "Dia adalah calon pengantinku!"

"Begitukah?" Mukuro menyeringai menghadapi Cavallone itu, melipat kedua tangan didepan dada. "Kau tau, Cavallone, aku memiliki ini."

Ia menarik sebuah amplop coklat dari balik jas putihnya. "Dokumen catatan kesehatanmu, benar?"

Dan mata Dino tampak melebar melihat arsip itu ada di tangan Mukuro. "D..Dari mana kau.. Kembalikan!" ia mencoba mengambil amplop itu, tapi tentunya Mukuro menjauhkannya dari tangan Dino.

"Kesalahanmu adalah selalu memeriksakan kesehatan di Rumah Sakit Namimori.." ia tertawa kecil. "Tapi sayangnya kau pasien yang sehat ya, tuan Cavallone." lelaki berambut biru itu menggelengkan kepalanya dengan ekspresi kecewa yang dipalsukan. Ia membuka amplopnya, mengambil beberapa kertas dari dalamnya.

"Hmm.. Mari kita lihat. Flu, demam, flu.. Patah tulang.. Oya? Aku tidak melihat kanker otak disini?"

Mata Dino tampak melebar, ia kembali berusaha mengambil kertas di tangan Mukuro. "Kemarikan!"

Sementara Mukuro hanya menghindari Dino dengan santai, membolak balikkan beberapa kertas ditangannya. "Oya oya~ Kanker otak.. Kanker otak.. Mana ya?"

"Dino.. Kau.."

Dan sang Cavallone pun langsung berhenti mendengar Hibari berbicara. "Bukan, Kyouya! Itu pasti dokumen palsu!"

Mukuro tertawa kecil. "Oya? Kau pikir pemilik Rumah Sakit itu sendiri sedang membawa palsu?"

JENG JENG JENG JENG!

"Kau.. Pemiliknya?"

D-Demi apa orang mesum seperti Mukuro pemilik RS Namimori? Apakah ini tanda-tanda kiamat sudah dekat? "Itu tidak penting, Cavallone. Yang jelas.." ia menoleh ke arah Hibari. "..Kau tidak boleh membohongi pasienku yang lain seperti itu. Kufufufu."

"Bukan, Kyouya! Ini**—**"

"Cukup Dino." sang Prefek pun beranjak dari kasur dan menghela nafas. "Kuharap kau benar-benar terkena penyakit itu."

Baru saja berdiri, mendadak ia merasakan kakinya tidak dapat menumpu tubuhnya. Dan keseimbangannya pun goyah, ia akan terjatuh kalau saja Mukuro tidak langsung menangkapnya dan menggendongnya seperti pengantin. "L**—**Lepaskan!"

"Kufufufu.. Benar-benar pasien yang keras kepala.." pemilik rambut biru itu lalu menoleh ke arah Dino. "Dan kau. _Tolong_ jangan ganggu pasienku lagi. Kufufufu"

Tanpa menunggu balasan, Mukuro yang menggendong Hibari melewati Dino dan pergi dari ruangan itu lewat jendela, meninggalkan Dino yang merunduk memukuli lantai marmer. Oh iya, apa ada yang bilang kalau ini di lantai dua?

"Sial.."

* * *

"Turunkan aku!"

Hibari meronta dalam gendongan Mukuro, memukuli dada bidang lelaki yang nampak tersenyum dan bersenandung dengan riang itu. "Tidak Kyouya-kun, kau belum bisa berjalan sampai besok~"

"Tsk. Haneuma sialan..."

"Nah, sampai." Mukuro tersenyum lebar. Menatap papan nama 'Rokudou' di pagar rumah didepan ia berdiri. Sementara Hibari menatap horor papan nama itu.

"Rumahmu?"

Mukuro mengangguk riang, "Iya, Kyouya-kun. Rumahmu terlalu jauh dari sini, jadi lebih baik kau tinggal dulu~"

Sebenarnya Hibari tentu saja menolak. Berdua dengan Mukuro di ruangannya saja sudah berbahaya. Apalagi sekarang di rumah makhluk itu sendiri. Bisa-bisa ia pulang dengan kehilangan keperawanan**—**eh keperjakaannya. Bah. Tapi mau menolak dan berjalan sendiri ke rumahnya juga susah. Salahkan Cavallone sialan itu.

"Kau.. Tinggal sendiri?"

Mukuro yang tengah mendorong pintu dengan bahunya mengangkat satu alisnya, "Ah, tidak, sebenarnya ada**—**"

"Oh, okaerinasai, Mukuro."

.

.

Pandangan Hibari pun tertuju pada sosok yang tengah memakai apron merah, membawa sendok sup ditangannya dan tersenyum ke arah mereka berdua, tapi raut wajah orang itu langsung berubah menyadari Hibari yang berada dalam gendongan Mukuro.

"H**—**Hiiiiiiiii! H**—**Hibari-san! K..Kok?"

"Oya, kau tidak perlu kaget begitu**—**"

.

.

.

"**—**Tsunayoshi."

* * *

— **To Be Continued ****—

* * *

**

**Seperti yang saya bilang, humor dikurangi, maaf ya ngga separah kemarin ;;A;;**

**Sekarang saya ngetik langsung ngga mikirin humor nya dulu, gomen m(_ _)m **

**Dan—Aih aih~ Sepertinya kini giliran Hibari yang punya saingan, eh? :"|**

**Entahlah siapa itu Tsunayoshi dan sedang apa dia disana~**

**Mufufufu kita tunggu saja chapter selanjutnya 8D *digampar***

**O—Oya tenang saja, saya bukan fans 6927 8D Jadi kita lihat saja nanti gimana jadinya (lah)**

**Silahkan vote siapa itu Tsuna dan ngapain di rumah Muku (LAH)**

**Anyway, mind to review milady? *kedip kedip nista***

**Biar langsung ngerjain chap 7 nya oTL;; Sampai nanti 8DDD *lambai-lambai sapu tangan***


	7. He is Cute

**A/N :** *tiup debu* Kayaknya kelamaan ga diapdet sampe berdebu, ya u_u;; *ditampol* Oke deh, akhirnya apdet setelah sekian lamanya, milady TTATT;; Saya sampe berdarah-darah ngerjain ini saking webe nya. #lebay Jadi—Seadanya deh *krik* Entah kenapa lagi susa bikin humor. Saya saranin jangan dengerin lagu Futari keseringan =w=d *ditombak*

**Note : **Ada yang tau kamar mandi di rumah-rumah Jepang kayak gimana? 8D Yang ada bak untuk berendam air panas, dan shower kecil sama kursi kecil pendek (lupa namanya) di luar bak. Biasanya kalo mandi mereka bersihin diri dulu di shower kecil sambil duduk, abis itu berendam. Tau, kan? Oke~ Hm? Buat apa? Kasih tau aja siapa tau ada yang gak tau. 8D;

**Disclaimer : **Sayangnya KHR punya Amano Akira ;A; kalo punya saya, saya bakal bikin pairing ini canon

**Pairing : **TYL!Mukuro/Hibari, TYL!Mukuro/_*sensor*_ _(tau lah, siapa)_

**Setting : **AU. Namimori, diceritakan Mukuro adalah guru kesehatan sekaligus dokter pemilik RS Namimori, dan Dino adalah teman lama Hibari.

**Warning! Shounen-ai, situasi M-Preg yang ga jelas kebenarannya, dan**—**OOC?

* * *

**

**Chapter 7 - He is Cute

* * *

**

"K—Kenapa Hibari-san ada disini?"

Ekspresi horor tampak dari wajah pemuda yang tengah memakai apron itu. Kedua tangannya di dada memegang erat sendok sayurnya. Tubuhnya tampak sedikit bergetar, seperti ia benar-benar berada di ujung kematian. Ah—tidak. Itu adalah sikap yang biasa ditunjukkan murid Namimori-chuu ketika berhadapan dengan sang Prefek Karnivora itu. Dan karena pemuda bernama Tsunayoshi tersebut adalah murid Namimori-chuu, tidak heran ia begitu ketakutan mendapati sosok Hibari Kyouya dihadapannya.

Tapi..

Pemandangan Hibari Kyouya yang tengah digendong seperti pengantin wanita oleh Mukuro itu agak—abnormal. Dan tentu saja membuat Tsunayoshi semakin penasaran kenapa pemuda berambut hitam tersebut bisa berada dalam posisi seperti itu. Tapi bagaimanapun, Hibari Kyouya adalah Hibari Kyouya, ketua Komite Kedisiplinan yang pandangan matanya bisa membuat seseorang tidak mau pergi sekolah lagi.

Dan dilakukanlah olehnya, memandang tajam pemuda berambut coklat yang terlihat ketakutan itu. Yang langsung membuat Tsunayoshi keringat dingin, ia merundukkan badannya berulang-ulang, gestur memohon ampunan pada pemuda yang tengah digendong Mukuro. "H—Hiii maaf! Maaf maaf maaf!"

Sementara sang guru kesehatan, tertawa kecil melihat sikap salah satu muridnya tersebut. "Kufufufu.. Berdiri, Tsunayoshi. Bagaimana kalau kau siapkan air panas untuk mandi, hm?"

Tanpa berkata, Tsuna mengangguk ragu, dan melangkah kikuk menuju kamar mandi. Diikuti Mukuro yang berjalan membawa Hibari ke lantai atas. Menuju kamarnya.

"Siapa dia, Herbivora?"

Sambil membaringkan Hibari ke ranjang, Mukuro tertawa kecil. "Oya? Penasaran, Kyouya-kun?"

Memandang kesal Mukuro, Hibari membalikkan tubuh membelakangi pemilik rambut biru itu. Tubuh bagian bawahnya—ia tidak bisa merasakan kakinya sedikitpun. Lumpuh, bahkan tidak bisa digerakkan satu senti pun. Ini—tidak baik. Terlebih lagi, ia berada di rumah guru mesum itu. Di luar saja ada kemungkinan ia di-_asdafsdg, _apalagi berada di rumahnya? Kemungkinan di-_asdafsdg_ lebih besar.

Dan..

OH SHI—

Baru saja dipikirkan, Hibari sudah merasakan sentuhan pada pinggangnya. Reflek ia berbalik, menepis tangan bersarung tangan milik gurunya itu.

"Jangan. Sentuh. Aku. Kamikorosu..." ujarnya, hampir mendesis. Suaranya terdengar sedikit lemah. Yah—apa boleh buat. Seorang Hibari Kyouya yang tidak berdaya, dengan kaki lumpuh bisa apa? Yang hanya bisa ia lakukan adalah memandang tajam lelaki itu, sampai ia kembali berbalik memunggungi Mukuro yang tengah duduk di ujung kasur. Dapat Hibari dengar tawa khas lelaki itu di udara. Dan ia memutuskan mengabaikannya—keberadaan Mukuro di belakang.

Hibari benci keadaannya yang seperti ini. Lemah. Dan dia bukanlah orang lemah seperti herbivora lain. Dia adalah Hibari Kyouya Sang Prefek Karnivora. Bukan seperti Cavallone yang mengejarnya sampai memalsukan kesehatan layaknya telenovela zaman kapan. Bukan seperti para pelanggar peraturan yang sudah seperti orang cacat mental. Bukan seperti Rokudou Mukuro yang mesum. Yang tak bosan mengganggunya. Yang mengambil ciuman pertamanya—

Yang merawatnya ketika sakit.

_Tunggu._

Yang selalu muncul saat ia diserang

_Ini salah._

Yang membantunya berjalan keluar dari perangkap.

_ADA YANG SALAH._

Yang—

_SALAH SALAH SALAH!_

Kenapa mendadak Hibari jadi mengingat Mukuro? Potongan-potongan memori tentang apa yang Mukuro lakukan padanya mendadak terlintas di pikiran Hibari. I—Ini salah. Keluar dari topik pikiran! Dan kenapa bukan Namimori? Eh—Kenapa harus Mukuro? Pemuda Jepang itu menggeleng frustasi. Menekankan kepalanya semakin dalam ke bantal, membenamkan mukanya, berusaha menghilangkan pikiran-pikiran mengganggu itu.

Tapi tidak bisa.

Walaupun sudah memejamkan mata dan mencoba mengalihkan pikiran ke hal lain, tetap saja percuma. Malah ada gambar nanas di pikirannya—yang otomatis langsung tertuju pada Mukuro. Waktu mencoba memikirkan Hibird, ia malah mendapatkan gambaran Hibird memakan nanas. Saat terpaksa mengalihkan pikiran mengingat ke wajah Dino, ia mendapatkan sosok Dino dengan rambut nanas.

K—Kutukan apa ini?

Hibari duduk dari posisi tidurnya, mukanya terlihat masam. Kesal dan muak. Ia menoleh ke Mukuro yang masih duduk di ujung kasur sambil menyisir rambutnya dan berkaca. Sedikit mengernyit, Hibari membuka bibirnya sedikit, "...Hei."

Mendengar suara yang ia nantikan, Mukuro reflek berbalik dan langsung tersenyum—dengan senyum khasnya. "Hmm?"

"Kau..." bisik Hibari. Sedikit ragu telah mengajak bicara makhluk di hadapannya ini. "Kenapa.. Kenapa kau menolongku." tanya Hibari pelan dengan tidak menggunakan nada bertanya. Ia menghela nafas dan membuang muka setelah mengakhiri kalimatnya.

Mukuro menaikkan alisnya. Sesaat kemudian ia tersenyum—lembut. Dan tertawa kecil, yang langsung membuat Hibari kembali berwajah masam mendengar tawa guru itu. "Kufufu.. Sudah jelas, Kyouya." Ia mengangkat tangannya, menyentuh lembut pipi Hibari yang tanpa sebab memerah sedikit. "Karena aku men—"

"Mukuro, Mukuro-san?"

Ah—dipotong.

Menoleh ke sumber suara, Mukuro melirik pada sosok Tsunayoshi di depan pintu kamar yang terbuka. Ia menghela nafas.

"AH? A-Aku mengganggu ya? M—Maaf! Maaf! Maaf!"

Yang berambut coklat itu pun kembali membungkukkan badan berkali-kali dalam gerakan yang cepat, sampai Mukuro mengangkat tangannya, mengisyaratkan untuk berhenti. Tsunayoshi itu pun menegakkan tubuhnya lagi dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Sangat moe. "I—Itu, air mandinya sudah s-siap."

"Ah—terimakasih." Mukuro mengangguk, dibalas anggukkan Tsunayoshi yang kemudian berlalu dari depan pintu.

Menoleh ke Hibari yang masih berwajah masam, Mukuro, tanpa pemberitahuan langsung mengangkat Hibari—menggendongnya seperti pengantin. Yang langsung mendapat _deathglare_ dari yang bersangkutan.

"Ma.. Mau apa kau?" sahut Hibari dengan nada sedikit panik, dan semburat merah tipis yang tidak bisa dihindari muncul di wajahnya.

"Kufufufu... Mandi, Kyouya. Mandi. Aku tau kau belum mandi dari kemarin sore, benar? Kufufu."

K—Krik. Taudarimanacoba.

"Lepas, herbivora." Hibari memukul-mukul bahu Mukuro selama yang berambut biru itu menggiringnya ke kamar mandi.

Menyeringai, "Jatuh, lho?"

...

Mukuro memasuki kamar mandi yang bisa dibilang cukup luas itu. Setengah temboknya berwarna putih, setengahnya lagi terbuat dari ubin berwarna biru muda. Terdapat bak untuk berendam di pojok ruangan. Dan shower kecil di pinggirnya. Hibari menatap horor. Bukan karena interiornya, tapi karena—ia akan dimandikan?

Y—YANG BENAR SAJA.

Hibari diposisikan duduk di atas kabinet—lemari handuk—oleh Mukuro. Sambil menyeringai lebar, "Nah, Kyouya, biar kubukakan bajumu. Kufufufufufufufufufu.."

Dari nada ketawanya saja sudah terdengar niat tidak baik. Hibari merinding. Andai saja ia membawa tonfanya. Kedua kaki tidak bisa digerakkan tidak masalah, tangan masih bisa bekerja. Tapi—tonfanya dimana coba? Ia mendengus, menepis tangan guru kesehatan itu dari kancing bajunya.

"Aku bisa sendiri." ujarnya ketus. Yah—benar juga sih. Ia belum mandi sejak terakhir 'diculik' oleh Dino kemarin sore. Dan sekarang ia memang merasa kurang nyaman. Setelah membuka kancing terakhir lalu melepas seragamnya, ia baru akan membuka resleting celananya sampai menyadari Mukuro—memandanginya.

"Kau...mesum."

"EH?"

"Apa-apaan pandangan itu.. Keluar."

"Oya? Apakah kau mau merangkak sampai ke bak mandi, Kyouya?"

"Kh..."

Mukuro tersenyum, mengambil handuk dari lemari dan menyodorkannya pada Hibari. "Pakai ini setelah membuka celanamu. Aku tidak akan melihat." ujarnya, lalu berbalik membelakangi Hibari.

Pada awalnya ia memang ragu, mengingat betapa mesumnya makhluk yang satu ini. Tapi—nada bicara orang itu tadi tidak terdengar berbohong sih. Hibari menghela nafas, membuka celananya perlahan—kesulitan. Tentu saja, bagian bawah tubuhnya tidak bisa ia gerakkan. Ia harus bersusah payah untuk melepas celana—butuh sekitar lima belas menit. Dan setelah celananya jatuh ke lantai—beserta celana lapisan keduanya—ia segera menutupi pinggang kebawah dengan handuk.

"Sudah."

Mukuro berbalik, "Oh? Selamat datang~ Cepat sekali, Kyouya."

"Berisik.."

"Kufufu.." Yang lebih tua pun meraih Hibari, menggendongnya menuju ke kursi pendek di depan shower. "Nah—itu sabunnya, yang di sana sampo. Ada punya Tsunayoshi, aku dan kakakku. Silahkan pakai yang mana saja. Kufufu." ujar Mukuro, sambil menunjuk deretan botol sampo. Ia lalu melenggang keluar kamar mandi setelah mengelus pelan kepala Hibari.

Mengedip heran, mata Hibari mengikuti sosok Mukuro yang keluar kamar mandi. Ia kira—nanas mesum itu akan ikut mandi. EH—bukan berarti Hibari mengharapkannya ikut juga sih, tapi kan—rasanya tidak seperti biasanya. Yah—tapi sudahlah. Malah lebih bagus. Ia tidak perlu khawatir akan di-_asdafsdg_.

Hibari meraih sabun berwarna merah muda itu, membasahinya dengan air sedikit. Kemudian menggosoknya ke tubuh rampingnya, perlahan. Pikirannya kembali kacau. Tentang kenapa guru kesehatan itu bersikap baik padanya. Padahal sudah tidak lagi bermain sebagai 'istri'-nya. Masalah Dino sudah selesai. Walaupun ada kemungkinan si pirang itu mengejarnya lagi. Ia mendengus pelan.

"Oya. Merindukanku?"

Sentuhan di perut, rambut biru di bahu, suara—

"M—Mukuro!"

"Kufufufu. Aku disini, aku disini. Tenang, Kyouya."

OH BENAR DONG.

Hibari terlalu naif kalau berpikir Mukuro tidak akan ikut masuk. Tentu saja. Bagaimanapun Mukuro adalah Mukuro. Yang ternyata keluar hanya untuk membuka bajunya saja. Dan kini—dengan kedua tangan melingkar di pinggang dan dagu di pundak Hibari. Rambut panjangnya yang terurai sedikit menggelitik, semakin membuat Hibari merinding.

"Kh. Kenapa kau masuk!"

"Kufufu. Kau mau merangkak ke bak mandi, eh?"

Pertanyaan yang sama. Dan Hibari hanya bisa mendengus kesal. "Jangan sentuh apapun, herbivora." Ia menyingkirkan tangan Mukuro dari pinggangnya.

"Eeh? Bagaimana aku bisa menggosok punggungmu, Kyouya?"

"Siapa bilang kau boleh menggosok punggungku..?"

"Kufufu. Memangnya kau sampai?"

Dan lagi-lagi Hibari merasa kalah debat dengannya. Ah—sudahlah. Adu omongan dengan Mukuro tidak akan pernah ada ujungnya. Kalau ada juga pada akhirnya ia yang kalah.

"Kh.. Jangan sentuh apapun selain punggung." desisnya. Ia menyerah. Lagipula kini Hibari masih memakai handuk di pinggangnya. Dan ia yakin Mukuro juga memakai handuk. Jadi—anggap saja seperti sedang di onsen atau di pemandian umum.

Dan Mukuro, tersenyum lebar. Meraih sabun dan mulai menggosoknya ke punggung mulus Hibari sambil ber-kufufu ria, sesekali memijat pundak pemuda itu. Walau tidak mengakui, Hibari merasa nyaman juga. Tapi sedetik kemudian sensornya menyala ketika tangan Mukuro mulai merayap kebawah—

"SUDAH DIBILANG JANGAN SENTUH APAPUN."

Dengan sangat out of character ia berseru sambil menarik tangan Mukuro menjauh dari tubuhnya. Menggerutu kesal.

"Kuufufufu~ Bercanda Kyouya, bercanda. Kufufu."

Sambil bersenandung, ia memenuhi baskom kayu kecil dengan air, kemudian mengguyur punggung Hibari yang tengah membasuh bagian depannya dengan shower. "Oya. Kau mau berendam dulu, Kyouya?"

Hibari mengangguk. Walaupun sedikit khawatir ia akan mendapatkan percobaan pelecehan(?) lagi oleh si rambut nanas itu. Tanpa menunggu, Mukuro mengangkat Hibari lagi dan memposisikannya ke dalam bak mandi—yang air hangatnya sudah disiapkan sejak tadi.

"Hn."

Pemuda Jepang itu bersandar di pojok bak mandi, memejamkan kedua matanya. Menikmati rileksnya berendam di air panas—yang sudah lama tidak ia lakukan. Karena dari beberapa hari yang lalu ia hanya mandi singkat saja. Omong-omong ia tidak merasakan ada yang ikut masuk ke bak mandi. EH—bukan berarti Hibari mengharapkan Mukuro ikut juga sih, tapi kan—rasanya tidak seperti biasanya. Yah—tapi sudahlah. Malah lebih bagus. Ia tidak perlu khawatir akan di-_asdafsdg_.

Entah kenapa kalimat sebelumnya terasa dejavu.

Lupakan.

Hibari membuka matanya sebelah, dan— langsung terbatuk-batuk keras, hampir tersedak ketika melihat pemandangan gratis bagian belakang tubuh Mukuro. Tanpa handuk.

_COUGHCOUGHCOUGH._

"Eh? Kau tak apa, Kyouya?" Mukuro langsung berbalik, khawatir dan mendekat ke bak mandi.

Masih terbatuk, Hibari membalikkan tubuh membelakangi Mukuro. Ia—tidak mau lagi melihat pemandangan makhluk itu tanpa busana. Menyeramkan. Horor. Nista. Menjijikkan. Dan apapunlah yang jelas ia tidak tertarik melihat herbivora nanas tanpa penutup lagi seperti kemarin di rumahnya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Pergi." ujarnya sedatar mungkin, mencoba bersikap biasa.

Tapi Mukuro tau—wajah Hibari memerah walaupun sedang menghadap kesana. Dengan senyum nakal, ia ikut masuk ke bak mandi perlahan. Dan—langsung memeluk pemuda itu dari belakang. "Kufufufu~"

"MUK—!"

PLAKKKKKK.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"Kyouya.."

Mukuro, guru kesehatan yang memakai yukata biru itu tengah duduk di ujung kasur sambil mengompres pipinya yang lebam. Jadi ceritanya—tadi ia benar-benar dihajar habis-habisan karena percobaan pelecehan untuk kedua kalinya. Hibari memang hebat, kakinya bisa saja tidak berdaya, tapi kekuatan tamparan, tinjuan dan pukulannya luar biasa. Mukuro bisa dibilang beta testernya, karena Hibari tidak pernah menghajar orang secara langsung dengan tangan kosong.

Lalu yang bersangkutan?

Hibari sendiri tengah meringkuk membelakangi Mukuro di ujung kasur yang satunya lagi, membungkus tubuh berbalut yukatanya (sebenarnya yukata milik Mukuro) dengan selimut. Ia menjaga jarak dan menolak berinteraksi dengan kepala nanas itu. Dengan kata lain, berpura-pura tidur. Tapi Mukuro sendiri tau Hibari tidak benar-benar tidur.

Ia merangkak perlahan mendekati Hibari. "Oya, kau tau Kyouya—"

BUKK!

Lemparan bantal putih empuk mengenai wajah Mukuro—yang hanya mengernyit sambil tersenyum heran melihat Hibari yang perlahan bangkit dari posisi tidurnya.

"Kufufu. Tidur nyenyak, Kyouya?"

Dan tidak ada balasan tatapan tajam atau sahutan 'kamikorosu' dari lawan bicaranya. Hibari duduk memandang ke bawah, dengan punggung tangan menutupi bibirnya. Mukuro menatapnya heran, dan ada satu yang menarik perhatiannya, membuat ia semakin mendekat ke tubuh pemuda itu.

Ia mengangkat tangannya untuk menyentuh pipi Hibari yang—merah padam. "Kyouya wajahmu.."

Tepisan tangan adalah jawabannya. Pandangan mata tajam Hibari kini bergulir pada sosok di hadapannya. "Jangan...sentuh."

Hibari kembali memalingkan wajah. Tangan kanannya meraih dadanya, mencengkram erat kain yukata yang membalut tubuhnya. Hibari tidak tau apa yang terjadi pada dirinya. Tapi ia dapat merasakan—dadanya sesak. Detak jantungnya tidak normal. Terlalu—terlalu kencang. Dan ia dapat merasakan wajahnya memanas. Juga ada gelitik aneh di sekitar perutnya. Ini—Mukuro pasti melakukan sesuatu padanya. Ia benci keadaan seperti ini.

Bahkan dilumpuhkan oleh Dino sekalipun lebih baik daripada merasakan hal aneh seperti ini.

Mukuro memandang Hibari penuh kekhawatiran ketika elihat kondisi pemuda itu yang semakin aneh. Ia khawatir suhu tubuh Hibari naik lagi seperti waktu itu. Dan membuatnya mengangkat tangannya, menyentuh dahi Hibari sampai—

—Yang bersangkutan meraih yukatanya, menariknya dengan tatapan tajam di wajah. "Kau... Apa yang..kau lakukan, Herbivora.." Dengan suara sedikit bergetar. Tidak heran, karena ia masih merasakan sesuatu yang 'aneh' itu.

Mukuro mengangkat sebelah alisnya heran. "Aku _belum _melakukan apapun padamu, Kyouya."

...`Belum`? _Krik._

"Kh...Lalu apa.." Ia menarik tangannya dari yukata Mukuro, kembali memalingkan wajah, menutupi mulut dengan punggung tangan. "..Perasaan aneh ini."

Yang berambut biru mengedip bingung.

"Kau—dokter, kan. Beritahu aku, Herbivora..."

Sorot mata Mukuro sekarang berubah, menjadi lebih—serius. Dan ia menegakkan posisi duduknya. "Katakan yang kau rasakan, Kyouya."

* * *

Namanya Sawada Tsunayoshi, ia sudah menjadi yatim piatu sejak lahir dan dititipkan di depan pintu kediaman Rokudou saat masih bayi. Walaupun kedengarannya seperti kisah-kisah di telenovela atau komik klasik zaman antah berantah, tapi ini sungguhan. Tsunayoshi kemudian dibesarkan oleh keluarga Rokudou, sebagai pembantu rumah tangga.

Memang kedengarannya kejam, tapi keluarga Rokudou memang berisi orang-orang yang agak—begitulah. Tsunayoshi sendiri senang-senang saja. Sudah diberi sekolah, tempat tinggal dan makan gratis. Kurang apa? Ditambah penghuni rumahnya tampan-tampan. _Krik._ Tapi, selama lima belas tahun tinggal dan bekerja di kediaman Rokudou, ia jarang-jarang melihat pemandangan seperti di hadapannya ini.

Bola matanya sesekali memutar pada sosok di meja makan. Kemudian beralih lagi pada mangkuk yang tengah ia isi dengan nasi. Bukan apa-apa sih, tapi jarang-jarang orang yang dimaksud itu pulang ke rumah. Malah pernah tidak pulang selama setahun, dan semua menganggapnya sudah mati. Tapi kemudian kembali lagi ke rumah—dan pergi lagi. Terakhir Tsunayoshi lihat itu sekitar empat bulan yang lalu. Entah kemana perginya.

Orang itu memang suka pergi dan datang tiba-tiba begitu saja. Ini juga mendadak muncul di ruang makan beberapa menit yang lalu. Mengagetkan Tsunayoshi yang tengah menyiapkan makan siang. Lalu sekali lagi, Tsunayoshi mencuri pandang melirik pada orang tersebut—yang hampir membuatnya menjatuhkan mangkuk nasi ketika mereka bertemu pandang.

"Oho? Rindu padaku, Tsunayoshi-kun?" sahutnya, seraya menyibakkan rambutnya diiringi kedipan sebelah mata.

Yang kemudian membuat Tsunayoshi merinding, menggeleng sekuat mungkin. Tidak, sama sekali tidak, dan tidak akan pernah. Tapi ia lebih memilih tidak menjawab.

"Hmm. Lalu, dimana Mukuro?" orang itu menolehkan kepalanya mencari-cari sosok yang ia tanyakan.

Tsunayoshi mengangkat bahunya, "Sepertinya sedang mandi, bersama Hibari-san."

Ia yang duduk di atas meja itu memicingkan mata ketika mendengar Tsunayoshi menyebut nama yang asing di telinganya. "Siapa?"

"Seniorku di sekolah. Dan—murid Mukuro-san juga." ujarnya sambil kembali mengisi mangkuk lain dengan nasi. "Oh ya—"

Dan saat mendongak, ia tak menemukan siapapun di ruangan makan. Tuh kan, orang itu memang suka datang dan pergi tiba-tiba. Tsunayoshi menghela nafas, kembali menyiapkan makan siang. Mungkin ia harus menambah satu mangkuk lagi untuk makhluk yang baru datang itu.

* * *

"Ku... Kuhahahahaha!"

Rokudou Mukuro, dua puluh tiga tahun, sedang berguling out of character di atas kasur sambil memegangi perutnya. Tertawa lepas sepuas mungkin setelah mendengar keluhan 'pasiennya'.

Dan sang 'pasien' dengan wajah memerah dicampur amarah sedang berusaha untuk tidak mengambil lampu di sebelah kasur untuk dilemparkan pada lelaki berambut aneh itu. Bagaimana tidak marah, setelah susah susah mengatakan apa yang ia rasakan tentang sesuatu yang aneh itu, ia malah mendapat jawaban seperti itu; tawa yang terdengar mengejek.

"Kau...bosan hidup?" Dengan nada gelap yang bergetar.

"Ku—Kufufufu.. Kyouya..Kyouya kau benar-benar—polos... Kufufuu.." Mukuro bangkit, masih menahan tawa dan merangkak mendekati sosok pemuda itu.

Hibari membuang wajah. "Kh..."

Merasa sudah cukup untuk tertawanya, Mukuro tersenyum—lembut. Memandangi sosok Hibari Kyouya yang masih—berwajah merah. Semburat merah di pipinya itu sudah tidak bisa disembunyikan lagi. Sudah terlihat oleh Mukuro. Dan Mukuro tau apa yang menyebabkan Hibari merasakan sesuatu yang aneh itu.

"Kufufu. Mau kusembuhkan, Kyouya?" Tanpa menunggu jawaban, Mukuro mendekat ke pemuda itu, langsung merangkulnya tanpa peringatan. Mendekap Hibari dalam kehangatan tubuhnya. Tangan yang satunya mengelus pelan helaian hitam pemuda itu. Ia menyeringai. "Kufufu.. Bagaimana?"

Hibari—merasa sedikit ringan. Entah kenapa degupan jantungnya yang kencang kini semakin melambat, tapi tetap tidak teratur. Pipinya tidak lagi panas, lebih ke—hangat. Dan sesuatu yang sama ia rasakan di dada, hangat. Iya memang—terasa lebih nyaman. Sampai ia kembali menyadari bahwa Mukuro sedang—memeluknya.

Yang kemudian membuat Hibari menyikut perut Mukuro. Dijawab dengan rintihan pelan lelaki berambut biru itu. "K—Kufufu.. Itu tidak baik, Kyouya.."

"..Berisik.."

"Iya, itu tidak baik. Memukul Mukupon seperti itu."

Siapa?

"Tsk tsk. Aku saja jarang dipeluk Mukupon. Haaah.."

Kedua orang di dalam kamar menoleh ke sosok yang tengah bersandar di bingkai pintu dengan mata tertutup sambil menyilangkan tangan di depan dada.

"Sudah enak-enak dipeluk malah dipukul Mukuponnya.."

Dengan tatapan horor, Mukuro memandang sosok yang perlahan membuka matanya itu.

"Lama tidak jumpa, Mukupon~" Dengan kedipan sebelah mata dan sibakan rambut.

Yang serentak membuat Mukuro merinding, tersenyum miris memandangnya. "Kufufu.. Kukira kau sudah mati."

Lelaki yang tampak memiliki pucuk nanas seperti Mukuro di atas kepalanya itu kini berjalan mendekat ke samping kasur. Ia memandang lurus pemuda berambut hitam yang ia yakini bernama Hibari. "Oya. Siapa kau?"

Merasa pertanyaan itu ditujukan padanya, Hibari membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab—sampai Mukuro menyela, "Istriku. Kufufu.."

_JRENG JRENG JRENG JRENG!_

APA?

Adalah yang langsung diucapkan oleh Hibari dan makhluk yang baru datang itu. Di dalam hati tentunya. Kalau tidak, bisa-bisa mereka terlalu out of character.

Dan Mukuro menyeringai melihat ekspresi sosok—yang bisa dibilang mirip dengannya—di hadapannya. "Dan dia sedang mengandung anakku. Sudah tiga bulan. Kufufu.."

_JRENG JRENG JRENG!_

Sebenarnya Hibari ingin mengambil lampu di sebelah meja untuk segera dilemparkan pada Mukuro.

Dan orang yang satunya lagi hanya tertawa pelan—dengan nada mengejek sambil melipat tangan di depan dada. "Nufufu.. Kau bercanda, Mukupon?" Ia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Bukannya Mukupon sedang—"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"—Mengandung anakku?"

_...Eh?

* * *

_

— **To Be Continued ****—

* * *

**

**Krik.. Krik.. Krik..**

**Saya pernah bilang ke seseorang, chap ini bakal fluffy2an ;3 *senggol Milady* Semoga aja cukup fluffy #bah Dan perasaan Hibari mulai berkembang di sini fffuuuuu**

**E**—**EH Jangan timpuk saya atas kalimat terakhir sebelum bersambung DDD8 *ditimpuk***

**DAN**—**WOOT 92! OAO;; M**—**Makasih banyak yang udah ngereview dan nungguin ;;;A;;; *sembahsujud* Maap ga bales ripiw, yang sekarang pasti saya bales oTL;; Maaf juga udah nunggu lama ==a Dan semoga masih minat baca ini cerita gaje. Omong2, **_**buat reviewer(?) ke 100, saya kasih hadiah fanart**_**, deh ' 'd (**_K_—_KAYAKBAKALSEGITUAJA_**) *didepak***

**Jaa~ Sampai jumpa(?) Jangan lupa ikut event MCH ya b=w=d**

**Lastly~ Grazie gozaimasu banyak(?) buat yang udah baca u_ud R**—**Review, saran, atau kripik, milady? 8D;;**


	8. He is My Brother

**A/N :** Uwoh uwoh entah kenapa pengen jumpalitan(?) akhirnya ada ilham juga *terbang* Yak, maaf lama, Milady 8D;; Saya terlalu banyak yang pengen diketik sampe ga tau mau ngetik yang mana duluan #ngeles. Ja—Ini dia, chapter 8 yang semakin _ngawur_ ceritanya _*headlaptop*_

**Disclaimer : **Sayangnya KHR punya Amano Akira ;A; kalo punya saya, saya bakal bikinin lagu Nufufu no Fu.

**Pairing : **TYL!Mukuro/Hibari, _*sensor*/*sensor*_

**Setting : **AU. Namimori, diceritakan Mukuro adalah guru kesehatan sekaligus dokter pemilik RS Namimori. Hibari Prefek Nami-chuu. Tsunayoshi pelayan(?) di rumah Rokudou.

**Warning! Shounen-ai, crack, situasi M-Preg yang ga jelas kebenarannya, dan**—**OOC?

* * *

**

**Chapter 7 - He is My Brother

* * *

**

Dibutuhkan efek _zoom in_ pada wajah setiap orang yang ada di sana dan efek suara seperti _'dum dum dum' _atau_ 'jreng jreng' _untuk membuat keadaan lebih dramatis lagi. Kalau tidak ada, pekikan dari pemuda yang berdiri di belakang pintu saja sudah cukup untuk membuat suasana menjadi lebih sinetron. Iya—di belakang sana seorang pemuda berambut coklat karamel melebarkan kedua mata—yang sudah besar—nya dengan kedua tangan masing-masing di pipi, dan wajahnya terlihat sedikit ungu. Beberapa detik lalu ia meneriakkan—

"HIEEEEE?"

Begitu. Plus efek _zoom in _pada wajah pemuda itu.

Kalau ada produser film lewat, mungkin pemuda itu sudah diajak untuk ikut_ casting _film terbarunya. Sayangnya, pemuda itu terlalu syok, bahkan untuk berkata hal lain. Bola matanya bergulir bergantian pada lelaki di pinggir kasur dan lelaki lainnya di atas kasur. Masih mencerna apa yang sebelumnya ia dengar. Walaupun sebenarnya ia sudah mengerti apa maksud kalimat itu. Tapi tetap saja, sulit dipercaya bahwa—

"M...Mukuro-san _hamil_...?"

"A—APA!"

...

Tunggu.

Yang tadi diberi efek _zoom in_ itu—

Keempat orang tersebut—Tsunayoshi, Mukuro, Hibari dan kakak Mukuro—menoleh ke sumber suara, mendapati sosok pemuda berambut hijau muda yang berdiri di sebelah Tsunayoshi. Wajah pemuda itu datar walaupun ucapannya barusan terlalu hiperbolis, menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan.

"Ah, lidahku terpeleset."

"..."

Dan ia melangkah melalui Tsunayoshi, berjalan menuju lantai bawah dengan santai, seakan barusan tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Bola mata Tsunayoshi hanya mengikuti sosok pemuda itu sampai hilang dari pandangannya, lalu menoleh lagi ke dalam kamar. Menganggap adegan barusan hanyalah angin lewat. Yah—memang pemuda yang tadi itu hanya numpang lewat saja.

"J—Jadi, Mukuro-san hamil?"

Kembali ke topik awal, Tsunayoshi memasang wajah syoknya lagi. Kecemasannya itu sudah seperti seorang ibu yang mengetahui anaknya hamil di luar nikah dengan kakak kandungnya saja.

"N..Nuhahahaha!"

Ketawa mistis yang abnormal itu terdengar di udara. Bahkan lebih abnormal dari _'kuhaha'_ milik Mukuro atau _'zehahaha'_ milik seseorang berjanggut hitam nun jauh di sana ataupun _'dereshishishi'_ atau _'horohorohoro'_. Bahkan ketawa _'khikhikhikhi'_ khas hantu dari daerah asia tenggara saja kalah. Membuat seluruh orang yang ada di sekitar merasakan bulu kuduk mereka berdiri. Entah kenapa. Mungkin karena tawanya tidak pas dengan suaranya, makanya terdengar lebih abnormal.

Selesai tertawa, ia membuka mulutnya untuk bicara. "Iya, Tsunayoshi-kun, iya. Mukupon sedang mengandung anakku, bukan~?" cuapnya santai sambil melirik nista pada Mukuro—yang masih merinding. "Benar kan, Muk—"

_**BUAGH.**_

Yang barusan tertawa mistis itu langsung tersungkur di lantai karpet, memegangi pipinya yang lebam dan meringis pelan, efek dari tonjokan keras Mukuro beberapa detik yang lalu. Walaupun begitu, ia masih tertawa kecil sambil bangkit dan membersihkan bajunya—yang tidak kotor sama sekali.

"Hentikan omong kosongmu, Daemon Spade." Nada suaranya gelap, tidak terdengar sedang bermain-main. Mukuro mengelap tangan yang tadi ia gunakan untuk menonjok orang itu ke yukatanya. Walaupun tangannya tidak kotor sama sekali sih, tapi ia merasa tangannya terkena kuman ketika _menyentuh_ pipi orang itu.

"Nufufu.. Kasar sekali, Mukupon. Aku sakit hati.." Yang dipanggil Daemon Spade itu kembali mengelus pipi kanannya yang sedikit ungu. Tanpa mempedulikan tatapan tajam dari Mukuro dan seorang lagi di belakang—yang duduk di atas kasur—itu, ia melangkah mendekat ke Mukuro dan menarik dagu adiknya itu ke atas, menghadapnya.

_Iya_, adiknya.

"Kau tidak lupa, kan, apa yang kita lakukan malam itu, hm?"

M—MALAM ITU?

Memberengut, Mukuro menarik wajahnya menjauhi tangan Spade. "Kufufu. Kalau aku hamil, mungkin perutku sudah tidak serata ini. Kau bodoh? Atau idiot? Kufufu.." ujarnya, mengelus perut ratanya.

"..."

_Krik?_

Helaan nafas terdengar beberapa detik kemudian. Spade terlihat mengelus dagunya sambil melihat ke arah lain, lalu bola matanya kembali bergulir pada Mukuro sedetik kemudian. "Kau kan baru satu bulan, Mukupon.."

_Ngeles._

Tidak mau kalah, "Kuhaha! Sudah satu bulan kau bilang? Aku tidak bertemu denganmu selama enam bulan. Bagaimana bisa?" Mukuro sedikit menaikkan wajahnya, memandang kakaknya itu dengan tatapan menantang.

"Nufufu.. Itu kan—"

"Berisik."

Terpotong.

Kedua makhluk bermodel rambut hampir sama itu menoleh ke sumber suara, pemuda dengan wajah kesal yang memandang tajam ke arah mereka berdua. Entah kenapa, tatapan pemuda itu terasa menusuk. Serasa ada ribuan duri yang menembus punggung mereka saat bertemu pandang dengan kedua orb onyx itu.

"Kalau kalian mau berdebat di luar saja. Saling bunuhlah dengan tenang. Aku ingin istirahat." Tanpa menunggu jawaban, pemuda itu—Hibari, membalikkan tubuhnya lalu merebahkan tubuh di atas kasur dan menarik selimut sampai leher, meringkuk seperti ulat. Gerakannya seakan mengatakan, _'Pergi dari sini. Aku tidak dengar alasan apapun.'_ begitu.

"Nufufu.. Bagaimana kalau kita lanjutkan di kamarku, Mukupon?"

"Kufufu.. Kau benar.."

Diikuti Mukuro, Spade melangkah keluar kamar. Ia baru akan berbalik dan menggoda Mukuro lagi kalau saja sosok yang dicari tidak tetap diam di kamar dan mengunci pintu dari dalam, menjebaknya agar ia keluar dari kamar sementara Mukuro tetap diam di dalam. Spade menyeringai kesal.

"N..Nufufu.. Buka pintunya, Mukupon.."

Tidak dijawab.

"Mukupon, kuikat kau kalau keluar nanti... Nufu.."

Dan suara langkah kaki menjauh pun terdengar dari dalam kamar. Mukuro menghela nafas setelah tahu Spade sudah menjauh dari kamarnya. Ia menggulingkan(?) dirinya ke atas kasur, berbaring di sebelah buntalan selimut berisi Hibari yang menghadap ke arah berlawanan.

"Kufu.. Kau sudah tidur, Kyouya?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Kuanggap kau sudah tidur. Kufufu..." Bangkit dari posisi tidurnya, ia mengintip untuk melihat wajah Hibari yang sedang tidur. Manis, pikir Mukuro. Sangat polos seperti anak kecil. Beda sekali dengan saat terjaga. Walaupun bukan pertamakalinya ia melihat Hibari sedang tidur.

Ia mendekatkan wajahnya, menyeringai lebar sebelum mencium lembut kepala pemuda itu, mengelus rambut hitamnya. "Kufuf—"

_**BUAGH!**_

Dalam setengah detik Mukuro sudah terlempar dengan tidak elit dari kasur dan berguling ke lantai. Hibari terlihat duduk tegak dengan tonfa di tangan kanannya, memberi Mukuro hadiah _ciuman_ tonfa metal dan _deathglare_ maut.

"Kamikorosu."

"K...Kufufu.."

- oOo -

Matanya serentak terbuka ketika merasakan kehangatan menyelimutinya. Bukan, ini bukan hangat selimut. Lebih hangat lagi, seperti—dibalut oleh beberapa selimut tebal. Dan lagi, seperti ada yang bergerak di selimutnya itu, seperti ada kehidupan. Permukaannya yang naik turun, dapat ia rasakan di punggungnya. Ditambah ada angin yang hangat berhembus di lehernya.

Yang entah kenapa terasa—nyaman.

Hibari masih setengah tertidur, ia menurunkan kelopak matanya lagi. Berbalik ke arah sesuatu yang menjadi sumber kehangatan itu.

Sampai ia menyadari bagian dari 'sesuatu' itu melingkar posesif di pinggangnya, menarik dirinya untuk lebih mendekat.

Mata terbuka lebar, yukata biru, dada bidang.

_**BUAGH!**_

Tendangan keras langsung membuat 'sesuatu'itu terempar dari kasur, terguling dengan pose jatuh yang tidak layak pandang di atas lantai. Seperti tadi malam. Bedanya, tidak ada suara terdengar darinya kecuali suara efek jatuh di atas lantai karpet, tapi tidak ada suara meringis sekalipun.

Hibari mengintip dari atas kasur untuk melihat kondisi 'sesuatu'itu, siapa tahu tiba-tiba mati. Dan yang ia dapati hanyalah sang 'sesuatu'—Mukuro—yang masih tertidur pulas sekalipun sudah diberi tendangan di perut dan jatuh terjeduk lantai. Tapi ada yang aneh, nafasnya terlihat lebih cepat dan tidak teratur. Wajahnya juga—memerah?

Ia turun dari kasur untuk—yah, melihat kondisi Mukuro. Ada sedikit kekhawatiran. Entah kenapa, ia pun bingung pada dirinya sendiri yang berjalan mendekat, berjongkok di hadapan Mukuro yang meringkuk lemah di atas lantai karpet.

"..Hei."

Hibari mencolek-colek rambut biru panjang Mukuro yang tidak terikat.

Kalau dilihat-lihat, penampilan Mukuro yang seperti ini seperti perempuan. Semburat merah tipis di pipinya, rambut biru tergerai indah(?). Dan sedetik kemudian Hibari sadar tidak ada alasan bagi Mukuro untuk punya semburat merah muda seperti itu.

Tanpa berpikir, ia menyentuh dahi Mukuro yang—

_Whoa_, hangat.

Bukan, bukan. Ini lebih ke panas. Kalau dikira-kira sekitar seratus empat derajat fahrenheit, atau kalau dikonversikan ke celsius, jadi sekitar empat puluh derajat celsius. Suhu tubuh di atas normal.

Menghela nafas, Hibari berdiri dari posisi jongkoknya. Ia merasa berhutang—lagi. Tiga kali ia ditolong Mukuro. Tentu saja, orang seperti Hibari merasa direndahkan jika ditolong orang lain. Ia tidak suka ditolong. Tapi—kalau saat kemarin-kemarin Mukuro tidak menolongnya, mungkin sekarang ia sudah resmi jadi tunangan Cavallone, dan dibawa ke Itali—jauh dari Namimori, jauh dari sekolahnya yang paling ia sayangi(?).

Jauh di dalam benaknya sana ada suara yang menyuruhnya melakukan sesuatu. Walaupun ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan—ia tidak mungkin menggotong Mukuro ke atas kasur lagi. Berat, tahu. Kakinya juga baru bisa bergerak lagi, mana kuat menumpu berat tubuh Mukuro? Lalu, hal lain yang ia tahu kalau ada orang demam hanyalah—mengompresnya dengan air es? Atau es batu? Atau air batu?

"...Yang mana sajalah."

Mendengus, ia melangkah melewati Mukuro ke pintu, membuka kuncinya sebelum berjalan keluar hanya untuk mendapati—

"Nufufu.."

—makhluk bermodel rambut mirip dengan Mukuro bersandar di tembok di depan kamar, menyeringai seram memandangi Hibari.

Mengernyit, Hibari memutuskan mengabaikan orang aneh itu dengan tawanya yang tak kalah aneh dan berjalan menuju lantai bawah—sampai ia merasakan tarikan di tangannya.

"Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu. Nufu.."

Menepis tangannya, sang Prefek memandang datar orang yang diketahui bernama Daemon Spade itu. "Tidak ada waktu."

Tadinya ia akan lanjut berjalan, kalau saja ia tidak terdorong keras ke pinggir, kepalanya membentur tembok dan kedua bahunya ditekan oleh cengkraman keras Spade. "Nufufu.. Hanya pembicaraan kecil, tidak butuh waktu lama, Hibari Kyouya.."

Tidak bisa didorong.

Hibari perkirakan kekuatan orang itu lebih besar dari Mukuro ataupun Dino. Jadi sudah jelas, usahanya untuk mendorong Spade akan sia-sia saja. Hanya menghabiskan tenaga.

"Kh.. Katakan."

Terdengar tawa mistis khasnya di udara.

"Nufu.. Kau punya kakak lelaki, kan.." Ia berbisik tepat di sebelah telinga Hibari. Membuat pemuda itu merinding. Bukan, bukan karena nada suaranya. Tapi karena pertanyaannya yang tepat sasaran.

Tidak ada yang tahu Hibari punya kakak laki-laki.

Menjauhkan wajahnya, Spade menegakkan tubuhnya lagi, menepuk-nepuk kepala Hibari pelan. "Kau pasti setidaknya pernah mendengar satu atau dua hal tentangku, hm?"

...

..

.

_"Daemon Spade."_

_"Hn? Siapa?"_

_Bergeming, yang berambut platina itu menatap anak lelaki berambut hitam di belakang dari sudut matanya. Ia menarik sedikit lekukan di ujung bibirnya, sebelum menutup matanya perlahan dan membukanya lagi dua detik kemudian._

_"Targetku. Orang yang akan aku buru sampai ujung dunia."_

_Mengerutkan alisnya sedikit, "Kau membencinya?"_

_"Sangat."_

_Dan ia tersenyum._

_Senyum yang tidak pernah dilihat oleh anak berambut hitam pekat itu._

.

..

...

"Kau... Targetnya.."

Sekali lagi, tawa mistis seperti kemarin terdengar membahana di lorong. Spade terlihat memegangi perutnya. Entah ia sakit perut karena tertawa atau apa, tapi Hibari tidak suka perilakunya itu.

"N..Nufufu.. Hanya itu yang ia beritahu? Tsk.. Memang khas dia sekali.." Terdengar helaan nafas sebelum ia melanjutkan. "Tapi kau benar. Aku targetnya.. Tapi tepatnya..tu—"

"A—APA!"

...

"Ah, lidahku terpeleset."

Dan pemuda berambut hijau muda yang pernah Hibari lihat di UKS di depan ruangannya, dan kemarin di depan kamar Mukuro—yang entah kenapa sering sekali menggaggu di tengah-tengah pembicaraan—itu lanjut berjalan melewati mereka berdua, menuju lantai bawah. Seakan tadi tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"..Fran. Nufufu.. Akan kurebus dia nanti.."

Menyadari dirinya ditatap tajam oleh Hibari, Spade kembali menoleh pada pemuda itu, berdeham pelan. "Nah.. Jadi, kakakmu itu adalah—"

"Ah, Daemon-san, Hibari-san, selamat pagi."

...

Coklat karamel polos, bertemu onyx tajam dan biru mencekam. Kedua mata mengintimidasi memandang lurus pemuda berambut sama dengan warna matanya yang baru keluar dari kamarnya—

"H—HIIIEE! M-Maaf kalau mengganggu! M-Maaf! Maaf!" pekiknya yang langsung berbungkuk berkali-kali dengan cepat dan berlari ketakutan melewati mereka berdua.

Entah kenapa banyak gangguan tidak penting.

Spade menghela nafas. Lama-kelamaan ia sudah malas mau mengatakannya. Ia diam sebentar, masih mendorong pundak Hibari ke tembok. Maksudnya sih menunggu, siapa tahu ada yang lewat dan mengganggu pembicaraan mereka. Dan setelah satu menit lewat tanpa ada yang mengganggu, ia berdeham lagi, merapihkan poninya sebelum melanjutkan.

"Kakakmu..."

Suasana kembali lebih serius.

"Adalah tunanganku~ Nufufufu..."

Satu detik.

Dua detik.

Sepuluh detik.

Satu menit.

"..."

Tidak satupun dari mereka bicara atau membalas pembicaraan.

"N..Nufu.. Kenapa tidak kaget?" Spade, dengan tatapan _wtf_ melihat ekspresi Hibari yang seakan pernyataannya tadi hanyalah pernyataan sejenis, _'Aku sudah sarapan lho'_ atau _'Ketawaku bagus lho'_ yang hanya pantas dibalas dengan jawaban—

"Ya terus.."

Menyeringai, Spade menggertakkan gigi. "Kau..memang tidak jauh dengan kakakmu. Sama-sama menyebalkan nufufu.." Ia mendekatkan wajahnya lagi ke Hibari, menarik dagu pemuda itu ke atas menghadapnya. "Kau tahu.. Kalau kau tidak menjauhi Mukupon, aku akan membuat kakakmu menderita~ Nufufu.. Entah, mungkin dengan memutuskannya?"

Melepaskan dagu Hibari, ia mundur selangkah, membiarkan pemuda itu bebas. "Nah. Kau tahu, kan, apa yang harus kau lakukan? Jauhi Mukupon, dan—"

"Kau tidak ada hak memerintahku."

Tatapan tajam dan seringai dihadiahkan Hibari untuk Spade. "Kau pikir ia akan kehilangan? Rasanya ingin tertawa." Tanpa menghiraukan Spade lagi, ia melangkah ke bawah. Sebelum menginjak anak tangga, Hibari berbalik sebentar untuk menoleh ke arah Spade yang moodnya semakin tidak baik setelah mendengar perkataan Hibari tadi. "Dan untuk informasi saja—"

"Oya?"

"—Rokudou Mukuro adalah targetku."

Dan omong-omong, ia tidak akan membiarkan targetnya lepas.

- oOo -

Namanya Sawada Tsunayoshi, ia sudah menjadi yatim piatu sejak lahir dan dititipkan di depan pintu kediaman Rokudou saat masih bayi. Kisahnya yang seperti telenovela atau sinetron atau komik klasik zaman kapan itu sudah diceritakan di chapter sebelumnya, kan? Tapi, yah mungkin ada beberapa hal yang belum diberitahu tentang pemuda bertampang—kalo bahasa otakunya—_moe_ itu.

Tsunayoshi itu, _lumayan_ mengagumi Prefek sekolahnya.

Iya, siapa lagi Prefek Namimori? Yang menjawab Kusakabe berarti ia bukan orang Namimori. Nah itu dia, pastinya siapa lagi selain Hibari Kyouya? Dan soal Tsunayoshi—bukan, ini bukan rasa kagum yang spesial bagaimana. Bisa-bisa ia dimakan Mukuro kalau benar-benar punya rasa _kagum_ yang _khusus_. Lebih ke respek, atau mengefans tepatnya. Makanya, ketika ia membuka pintu dan mendapati orang yang entah kenapa di pandangan Tsunayoshi sangat _sangat_ _**sangat**_ _**sangat**_ mirip Hibari-san itu, ia—

—mematung di depan pintu untuk beberapa detik.

Kalau mengintip ke dalam otak Tsunayoshi, di sana bisa didapati beberapa—mungkin puluhan—Tsunayoshi _chibi_ berlarian kesana-kemari, tidak tentu arah, ada yang saling menubruk dan berguling-guling. Dengan mata bulat spiral, masing-masing meneriakkan hal yang berbeda dengan inti sama.

_"H—Hibari-san!"_

_"B-Bukannya sedang di lantai atas?"_

_"HIIIEEE! K...Kenapa Hibari-san ada dua!"_

_"H-Hibari-san jadi lebih tinggi!"_

_"Hibari-san rambutnya ketumpahan mayonaise!"_

_"HIIEEE D_—_DIA MENDELIK PADAKU..!"_

_"I—INI SIAPA?"_

_"KAMI-SAMAAAA!"_

Dan Hibari-san Hibari-san lainnya. Begitu.

Tapi di luarnya, wajahnya yang polos memandang lurus orang yang menatap balik padanya dengan tatapan yang serasa sedingin es. Coklat karamel bertemu biru muda, Tsunayoshi dengan tatapan kosong—bingung—dan bibir sedikit terbuka, tubuh luarnya belum bereaksi walaupun sudah diberi tatapan tajam oleh orang di hadapannya itu.

Orang berambut platina itu tampak mengerutkan alisnya melihat kelakuan pemuda yang baru membukakan pintu. Kini sudah tiga menit berlalu sejak ia bertemu pandang dengan pemuda itu. Menghela nafas, ia mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Tsunayoshi—yang masing mematung.

"..."

Melihat tidak ada reaksi apapun, ia menjentikkan jarinya tepat di antara kedua mata karamel Tsunayoshi. Dan ketika suara jentikkan jari terdengar, seperti orang yang habis dihipnotis, Tsunayoshi langsung mengerjapkan matanya, terbangun dari alam bawah sadarnya.

"H-Huh?"

"...Sudah sadar?"

Satu detik.

Dua detik.

Tiga—

"HIIEEEEEEE? H..HIBAR—mppf!"

Mulutnya tertutup tangan yang dibalut sarung tangan hitam.

"Jangan berisik." desis orang itu. Suaranya tak kalah dingin dengan sorot matanya pada Tsunayoshi. Ia meletakkan jari telunjuk tangan yang satunya lagi di depan bibirnya, sedikit menundukkan tubuhnya menghadap Tsunayoshi. "Ada yang ingin kutanyakan.."

Tatapan heran dari Tsunayoshi adalah jawabannya.

"Apa Daemon Spade...ada di sini..?"

Entah kenapa, suaranya terdengar lebih hangat.

- oOo -

Baru saja ia akan menyentuh pipi adiknya yang memerah itu. Mukuro yang terbaring lemah di atas lantai, rambut tergerai bebas, pipi merah muda terang. Sebuah pemandangan yang jarang, sayang sekali kalau dilewatkan dan diabadikan. Maunya begitu, bahkan Spade sudah menyiapkan handphone di tangan kirinya. Tapi panggilan namanya yang diserukan dari depan pintu itu membuatnya berbalik menghadap sumber suara, mengganggu kesempatan yang langka ini.

"Tsk.. Ada apa, Tsunayoshi-kun?"

Nafas Tsunayoshi tampak tersengal, ia baru saja berlari cepat dari ruang tamu ke lantai dua ini hanya untuk memanggil lelaki yang kini berjalan mendekat ke arahnya.

"HHAA.. I—Itu, H-Hibari-san—AH Bukan! Err.. Ara.. Arou.. Arauide..—Etoo, siapa itu namanya aku lupa tapi yang jelas ia mencari anda, Daemon-san!"

Memiringkan kepalanya, "...Arau..ide?"

Sedetik kemudian ia merasa hawa dingin menjalar ke tulang punggungnya ketika menyadari siapa yang dimaksud Tsunayoshi. Sebenarnya berniat untuk menyuruh Tsunayoshi mengatakan ia sedang tidak ada, tapi ia yakin, Tsunayoshi sudah terlanjur mengatakan keberadaannya di rumah ini. Menghela nafas, Spade berjalan ke lantai bawah.

Mungkin ia akan kembali dengan beberapa memar.

Berjalan ke ruang tamu, ia sudah bersiap untuk menerima gamparan dari borgol besi pasangannya itu. Tidak heran, Spade sudah hampir seminggu menghindar darinya, menyatakan diri menghilang. Tapi bisa-bisanya ia akan tertangkap di rumahnya sendiri. Menengok dari ambang pintu, ia mendapati sang kekasih dengan—

—adiknya di sebelahnya.

Tampak sedang berbicara.

_OHSHIED._

Ia hanya bisa berdoa agar Hibari tidak menceritakan apa yang Spade lakukan padanya tadi. Tidak hanya diborgol, mungkin ia akan menerima _piiiip _di _piiiip_ atau di _piiiip _atau lebih parahnya di _piiiip _dan _piiiiip. _

Entah kenapa beberapa kata tersensor.

Spade merasa ingin menjedukkan kepala ke tembok.

Dan dilakukanlah olehnya, menjedukkan kepala ke tembok.

Sayangnya, suara jedukan itu mengalihkan perhatian kedua orang itu, yang langsung berbalik ke arah frustasi!Spade. Yang berambut platina menatap tajam Spade dengan mata biru mudanya.

"Daemon..."

Suaranya dan tatapannya dingin _dingin __**dingin **__**dingin**_.

"N...Nufufu.. Lama tidak bertemu, ya.. Alaude.. Nufu.."

Mengabaikan sapaan tidak penting itu, yang dipanggil Alaude melanjutkan. "Kudengar dari adikku, kau—"

Spade siap-siap merasakan borgol melilit di kedua tangannya, lehernya, kakinya, dan tubuhnya.

.

.

.

.

"—kau hamil, Daemon?"

Dengan tatapan suram.

_Apa_—_?

* * *

_

— **To Be Continued ****—

* * *

**

**Krik...Krik..Krik.**

**K**—**KENAPA ENDINGNYA SELALU BEGINI =')) ***_**nangis ke baju G-san* *ditampol***_

**N-Nangis lho! Nangis =')) **_**(**__bohong__**)**_*****_**pundung***_** Ide yang kepikiran buat bersambungnya gini terus, sih, trololol. **

**D-DAN KENAPA JADI CERITANYA SALING MENGHAMILI GINI =')) ***_**headdesk* *headlaptop* *headtablet* *headprinter* *headnanas* **_**#eh**

**Gak, nggak beneran kok. Eh tapi ga tauk deng, lihat saja nanti XDDD**

**Oh iya~ Promosi dikit, jangan lupa baca versi Indonya **_**Let Me Leave Three Words Behind**_** ya, ada di profil saya XDbd #EH **_***digulung***_

**Jaa~ Sampai jumpa di chapter depan 8'DDD ***_**lambai-lambai sapu tangan***_

**Makasih banget yang udah baca QAQ T-Terus yang vote(?) HiMW juga Q^Q ***_**pundung***_

**R-Review, Milady...? Q^Q/ ***_**digebukin***_


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N :** Wao. _*krik* _Udah berapa bulan ga di apdet ini? Rasanya susah banget mau ngetik yang satu ini orz; Padahal udah setengah, tapi saya stuck dan ga tau lanjutinnya gimana sampe tadi malem dapet ilham *A*)d Jaa—hontouni gomenasai yang udah nungguin m(_ _)m Semoga masih berkenan baca QAQ

**Disclaimer : **Sayangnya KHR punya Amano Akira ;A; kalo punya saya, saya ga usah bikin ini fanfic.

**Pairing : **TYL!Mukuro/Hibari, Alaude/Spade _[yes, in that order...maybe]_

**Setting : **AU. Namimori, diceritakan Mukuro adalah guru kesehatan sekaligus dokter pemilik RS Namimori. Hibari Prefek Nami-chuu. Spade kakak Mukuro. Alaude kakak Hibari. Tsunayoshi pelayan(?) di kediaman Rokudou.

**Warning! Shounen-ai, crack, situasi M-Preg yang ga jelas kebenarannya, dan**—**OOC?**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

* * *

Namanya Sawada Tsunayoshi, ia sudah menjadi yatim piatu sejak lahir dan dititipkan di depan pintu kediaman Rokudou saat masih bayi. Kisahnya yang seperti telenovela atahu sinetron ibu-ibu itu entah kenapa selalu diulang lagi di setiap chapternya. Semua juga tahu malang sekali nasib Tsunayoshi yang masa kecilnya seperti tokoh utama di komik _shoujo._

Tapi sebenarnya, ia lebih malang lagi daripada tokoh di komik lama dengan mata berkilau itu. Tsunayoshi tinggal di kediaman Rokudou, yang biasanya penghuninya hanya tiga orang. Ia, Mukuro, dan seseorang berambut hijau tua yang kadang muncul secara mistis. Sebenarnya ada penghuni lain yang pulang perginya tidak diduga. Ialah kakak Mukuro yang tak kalah abobil.

Dan kini, Tsunayoshi mengalami hari yang sangat berbeda. Hibari-san dibawa ke rumah dengan digendong Mukuro, Kakak Mukuro pulang setelah sekian lama tidak kembali dan mengaku-ngaku telah menghamili adiknya, terus beberapa menit yang lalu ia bertemu dengan seseorang yang mirip Hibari-san, hanya saja rambutnya seperti ketumpahan mayonaise.

DAN sekarang, detik ini juga, Tsunayoshi kembali dikagetkan dengan sesuatu yang abnormal. Terlalu mengejutkan dan aneh. Oke, kalau soal fakta bahwa orang yang berambut mayonaise itu adalah kakak Hibari-san, Tsunayoshi tidak terlalu kaget. Tapi yang ini, kalimat pertanyaan yang baru saja dilontarkan kakak Hibari-san itu membuat jantungnya hampir jatuh.

Eh mana bisa jantung jatuh.

Yah—yang penting seperti itulah. Tsunayoshi hampir menganga lebar kalau saja tidak ada nyamuk lewat di depan mulutnya. Tadinya ia mau berteriak kaget dengan efek _zoom in_, tapi mengingat yang di sana adalah kakak Hibari-san—yang pastinya lebih galak dari Hibari—Tsunayoshi mengurungka niatnya. Takut digigit.

—Apanya?

Apa saja boleh. Ah—sungguhan, Tsunayoshi lebih memilih diam di balik tembok, mengintip sedikit ke ketiga orang yang ada di ruang tamu tersebut.

Dan mari kita lihat apa yang ada di ruang tamu..

"N-Nfuuu ...Apa kau bilang, Aranyan?"

Aranyan; panggilan sayang dari Spade yang Alaude benci. Untuk informasi saja, Spade hanya memanggil tunangannya dengan sebutan itu di waktu-waktu tertentu. Seperti saat meminta uang jajan, minta izin melakukan sesuatu, dan saat _piiiiip_ juga ketika mau _piiiiip_nya.

..Kenapa disensor?

...

"Hnf..kau mendengarnya, Daemon..."

_Cough_.

"..Pendengaranku sedikit terganggu. Nufufu.." Sambil menggaruk pipi kanannya yang tak gatal dengan telunjuk. Bola matanya melirik ke arah langit-langit, menolak untuk bertemu pandang dengan sorot mata dingin milik pasangannya.

Alaude menghela nafas, melangkah mendekat ke hadapan lelaki yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya itu. Ia menatap tajam orang di hadapannya dengan serius. Lagaknya sudah seperti orang tua yang akan menceramahi anaknya yang hamil di luar nikah. Kemudian tanpa peringatan, ia meraih tangan kanan Spade, sementara tangan yang satunya mengambil sapu tangan dari saku, mengelap ujung matanya.

"...Akhirnya aku akan menjadi ayah."

...

—_Apa?_

Alaude bertebarkan efek _cling-cling_ dan mawar_._

Hibari menahan raut wajahnya tetap datar.

Dan Tsunayoshi pura-pura tidak dengar.

Sementara Spade—

"OYA? T—Tunggu Aranyan, ini..."

—_facepalms. _Sebulir keringat menetes di dahi, Spade menarik tangannya dari genggaman Alaude. "..Kau lupa aku lelaki? Mana.. Mana bisa aku hamil, Aranyan. Nufufufufufu_cough_."

Yang berambut platina sedikit mengerutkan dahinya mendengar jawaban Spade. Padahal tadi adiknya bilang kalau tunangannya itu sedang mengandung bayinya. Apa Spade saja yang tidak tahu soal itu? Tapi sebenarnya tidak ada bukti bahwa adiknya juga benar. Dari mana coba Kyou-nya itu tahu Spade hamil? Jadi—

"...Kau tidak hamil..?"

Entah kenapa kekecewaan samar tersirat di raut wajahnya. Alisnya mengerut dan bibirnya melengkung sedikit ke bawah. Dan bunga mawar yang tadi bertebaran jatuh ke lantai.

Spade menggeleng—walaupun gerakannya lebih ke gestur mengibaskan rambut dengan level kenarsissan tinggi sih—sambil membuat bentuk silang dengan tangannya. "Tidak."

"Hnf... Kalau begitu—"

Memasang wajah tidak senang, Alaude kembali menarik paksa tangan kanan Spade. Mendekatkan wajah ke pasangannya, ia memandang Spade dalam-dalam dengan tatapan serius.

"—ayo buat."

...

A—AMBIGU.

Tapi memang Alaude mengatakan makna yang sebenarnya. Yang sedetik setelahnya membuat alis Spade semakin mengerut dan seringai miris kian melekuk di bibirnya. Pertanyaan seperti _'Alaude, kau sudah minum obat?'_ melintas di pikiran lelaki berambut biru itu. Hanya saja, ia tidak berani melontarkan pertanyaan itu. Kau tahu, ia bisa kehilangan lengan kanannya seketika.

"Oya? Ah, tungg—"

Belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya, ia sudah ditarik paksa keluar rumah oleh Alaude—setelah merasakan borgol melilit di tangannya.

Dan Spade tahu, sekali tangannya terlilit oleh borgol hitam itu, ia tidak akan lepas sebelum keinginan Alaude terpenuhi. Oke, ia sudah beberapa kali terjebak dalam situasi seperti ini. Tapi tidak untuk saat ini. Keinginan Alaude yang dimaksud kali ini terlalu—

"Cepat."

"Agh.. Santai sedikit kenap—"

"Jalanmu lambat."

"Nfu. Tidak sabar untuk masuk k—"

"Diamlah."

"..."

Dan ia diam.

.

Barusan suara-suara ribut terdengar dari luar rumah. Hibari bertaruh kakaknya sedang menggeret kepala semangka silang nanas itu di jalan, sementara yang digeret meronta untuk dilepaskan dari borgol besi yang pasti melilit di tangan—dan mungkin kakinya juga.

_Ah, malang_. Pikir Hibari. Yang bernama Spade itu tidak akan bisa kabur dari kakaknya. Sekali tertangkap habislah sudah. Alaude selalu serius dengan perkataannya. Sekali ia bilang akan melakukan sesuatu, pasti akan dilakukannya. Yang berarti—

"...Wao."

—Hibari akan memiliki keponakan?

- oOo -

Hari ini ia memakai apron hijau tua. Sebenarnya ia bingung antara apron biru tua favorit Mukuro atahu hijau tua yang baru kemarin ia beli. Tapi karena apron hijau tua yang baru itu ada gambar beruang lucu di tengahnya, jadi ia memutuskan untuk memakai apron yang itu hari ini.

—Dan nampaknya ia tidak tahu gambar beruang apa itu.

Jadi sekarang, dengan apron hijau tua bergambar _pedobear_, Tsunayoshi melenggang ke dapur untuk menyiapkan sarapan. Memang sudah telat setengah jam untuk sarapan. Yah, salahkan drama di ruang tamu yang membuatnya asik mengintip dari balik tembok sehingga lupa membuat sarapan. Ia yakin Mukuro akan mengerti.

Mungkin.

Begitu memasuki dapur, Tsunayoshi sedikit kaget ketika melihat prefek sekolahnya—Hibari berada di sana, sedang membuka-buka kulkas. Entah kenapa ia mendadak gugup. Mungkin karena aura prefek Hibari terasa walaupun sedang tidak berada di sekolah. Ia lantas merapihkan rambutnya, apronnya, dan memastikan tidak ada yang aneh di wajahnya, kemudian melangkah masuk.

Senyum siap. Suara seramah mungkin siap. Ok, _action._

"Ah, selamat pagi, Hibari-san."

_Cling cling cling._

"...Hn."

D—DINGIN.

Sesuatu yang tidak terlihat menusuk Tsunayoshi tepat di hati. Memasang tampang miris, ia memilih menyiapkan sarapan saja dan membatalkan niatnya mengajak ngobrol ketua komite kedisiplinan itu. Sabar, sabar. Ia tahu Hibari-san memang seperti itu orangnya.

Dan itu tidak lama ketika Hibari menepuk pundaknya, membuat pemuda berambut coklat itu hampir memotong jarinya sendiri. Tsunayoshi berbalik dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"H—HIIIIIII? EH maksudku, a—ada apa, Hibari-san?"

Nyantai...

"Kau punya handuk kecil?"

Tsunayoshi memiringkan kepalanya sedikit. "Ah, ada. Sebentar." ujarnya seraya berjalan ke luar dapur. Tidak butuh waktu lama, dan ia kembali dengan handuk kecil di tangannya, menyodorkan benda itu pada Hibari. "Ini saja?"

"Hn.."

Hibari mengambil anduk itu dan berjalan keluar. Suara orang melangkah di tangga terdengar dari dapur. Dan Tsunayoshi bertanya-tanya apa yang mau Hibari-san lakukan dengan handuk kecil dan mangkuk—entah apa isinya—di tangannya. Mengangkat bahunya, Tsunayoshi memilih tidak terlalu memikirkannya dan melanjutkan kegiatan memotong wortel yang sempat terhenti.

- oOo -

Hibari meletakkan mangkuk berisi air dan es di atas lantai. Ia kemudian mencelupkan handuk kecil ke air dingin itu, lalu mengeluarkannya sebelum memerasnya. Dengan tampang datar ia meletakkan—sebenarnya lebih terlihat menjatuhkan—handuknya tepat di atas muka Mukuro. Iya, muka bukan dahi. Dan seluruh wajah Mukuro tertutupi handuk dingin itu.

...

Ini Hibari tidak niat atau tidak tahu cara yang benar?

Mengangkat bahunya, pemuda Jepang itu duduk sila di sebelah tubuh Mukuro yang tidak bergerak. Ia melihat orang itu masih bernafas, jadi Hibari membiarkan saja handuknya seperti itu. Kalau tidak terlihat pergerakan nafas, baru ia akan mengangkat handuknya dan menelpon rumah sakit.

_Krik_.

Dan tidak butuh waktu lama sampai Mukuro _'hidup'_ kembali, tangannya terlihat bergerak, dan sedetik setelahnya langsung menarik handuk basah yang—

"H—HAAAAA..."

—menutupi mukanya. Ia membuka matanya lebar, menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Batinnya mengutuk siapapun yang meletakkan handuk basah di wajahnya. Dipikir ia sudah mati apa? Dan begitu sadar, Hibari dengan wajah datar menyambutnya.

"...Kyouya?" Ia bangkit dari posisi tidur, memegangi kepalanya yang entah kenapa pusing. "Oya? Kenapa aku tidur di lantai?"

Hibari mengangkat bahunya tidak peduli. "Seseorang melakukan perbuatan semi-asusila dan kutendang saja dia ke bawah."

Dengan ekspresi kaget yang entah kenapa seperti palsu, Mukuro meraih pundak Hibari. "Apa? Katan siapa itu, Kyouya!"

Hiperbola.

Yang berambut hitam mendengus kesal, menyingkirkan tangan Mukuro dari bahunya. Ia melirik tajam pada lelaki nanas itu. "Kau. Demammu sudah turun? Kalau begitu aku pulang."

Baru akan berdiri, tangan besar menariknya duduk lagi. Dan sebelum ia sadari, Mukuro menyandarkan kepala di bahunya. Lengan guru itu melingkar di tubuhnya. Tentu saja membuat sensor Hibari menyala. Ia mendorong tubuh Mukuro menjauh tapi nihil. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah menggertak dan mengeluarkan skill '_kamikorosu kamikorosu'_ nya.

"Kufufu..." Mukuro tertawa kecil sambil mengeluskan kepalanya di pundak pemuda itu. "Aku masih... Kyou—"

Suara seperti seseorang yang mual terdengar dari Mukuro. Dan lelaki itu terlihat menutupi mulutnya dengan telapak tangan, langsung beranjak ke kamar mandi. Hibari mengerutkan alis sambil mengikuti orang itu di belakangnya, menunggu di luar kamar mandi.

Begitu Mukuro keluar, ia menyambutnya dengan _death glare_ seperti biasa walaupun Mukuro tak berbuat salah (mungkin). Sementara yang berambut biru itu tampak memegangi perutnya. Wajah mesumnya tidak terlihat, hanya tampang lelah, tampang orang sakit yang terlihat di wajah Mukuro.

"Ugh.. Sepertinya aku—"

Ia masuk ke kamar mandi lagi.

Dan keluar beberapa menit kemudian. Wajahnya semakin memilukan. Membuat seorang Hibari Kyouya ingin tertawa melihat tampang malang dokter sekolah yang entah kenapa mendadak sakit itu. Tapi karena Hibari adalah Hibari, jadi ia tidak tertawa. Dan memilih memasang tampang bosan seperti biasa.

"Makan malamku terbuang semua.. K—Kufufu.." ujarnya sambil tersenyum miris. Dan baru saja berjalan beberapa langkah dari kamar mandi, ia sudah balik lagi menutup pintu kamar mandi.

Hibari hanya memandang dengan wajah datar, menguap lebar lalu berjalan ke dapur. Ia yakin Tsunayoshi sudah beres menyiapkan sarapan.

- oOo -

Iris karamel miliknya mengikuti gerakan Hibari yang memasuki dapur dan duduk di kursi meja makan. Sebenarnya ingin bertanya di mana Mukuro, tapi Tsunayoshi takut merasa tertusuk lagi akan jawaban Hibari yang dingin. Ia pun memutuskan untuk menyajikan sarapan saja, menghindari kontak mata dengan seniornya itu.

Tidak sampai lima menit, Mukuro memasuki dapur sambil memegangi perutnya. Wajahnya terlihat '_hijau'_ dan khas orang sakit. Dengan lesu Mukuro mengambil duduk di samping Hibari. Ia mengambil sumpit dengan malas. Dan entah kenapa, ia sedang tidak nafsu makan pagi ini. Sarapan khas Jepang yang Tsunayoshi siapkan rasanya tidak menggugah selera. Walaupun ia tahu semuanya enak, tapi—

"Tsunayoshi-kun.." panggilnya, dengan suara yang tidak seperti biasanya.

Yang dipanggil menoleh. Ia menyadari sesuatu yang berbeda dari Mukuro. Tapi memilih tidak bertanya. "Ah, ada apa, Mukuro-san?"

Meletakkan sumpitnya ke meja, ia menumpu dahu dengan tangan kanannya. "Aku ingin sarapan burger..." pintanya—sedikit merengek—dengan nada malas.

Hibari sedikit mendelik ketika mendengar nama makanan favoritnya disebutkan. Tapi tidak memberikan reaksi berarti. Ia lebih memilih sarapan khas Jepang saja.

"E-Eh? _Eto_.. Mendadak sekali, Mukuro-san?" Dengan wajah bingung sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Mukuro mengangkat bahunya. "Lalu aku ingin tomat dan seladanya diganti nanas."

Alis pemuda berambut coklat itu semakin mengerut atas permintaan majikannya yang tidak biasa. "Eeeh? Tidak seperti biasanya..." ujarnya ragu. "Mukuro-san seperti ibu-ibu hamil sedang mengidam, a—ahahaha..." lanjut Tsunayoshi dengan tawa datar.

—Yang membuat Hibari hampir tersedak nasinya.

Sementara Mukuro mengangkat bahunya lagi.

Sang prefek melirik suram dari ujung matanya. Mukuro terlihat memandang lurus entah ke mana dengan wajah bosan. Dan ia menyadari hal-hal yang sebelumnya luput dari pandangannya; Mukuro yang mendadak mual pagi-pagi. Oke, mungkin itu karena yang bersangkutan sedang demam, atau tidak enak badan. Tapi—permintaannya yang barusan membuat Hibari ragu.

Jangan bilang nanas itu benar-benar hamil.

Meletakkan sumpitnya, dengan gerakan cepat ia menarik rambut panjang Mukuro, membuat pria itu merendahkan kepalanya ke Hibari.

"Kau.. Benar hamil?"

_...Krik?_

Tsuna hampir menjatuhkan piring yang ia pegang.

Hibari memandang tajam sang nanas.

Sementara Mukuro dengan _slow motion_ menoleh ke pemuda itu, memasang tampang suram seperti dunia akan kiamat. Karena—memang suram. Dirinya disangka hamil oleh seseorang yang seharusnya ia hamili—eh, oleh seseorang yang dicintainya(?).

"...Apa?"

"Kau. Hamil. Oleh. Daemon Spade?"

...

"K...Kuf—" Mukuro terlihat merunduk. Wajahnya gelap ketika tawa khasnya mulai terdengar. Tapi tawanya lebih seram, seperti di film horor malah. Tapi itu hanya membuat Hibari memasang tampang kesal karena mendapat jawaban aneh seperti itu. "—fufu... Kufufu.."

"Oi, na—"

"Kyouya." Satu pegangan keras di bahu, dan Mukuro menatap lekat iris biru pucat Hibari dengan merah biru miliknya. "Katakan pada kakakmu untuk menyiapkan peti mati Daemon Spade.. Kufufu.."

Hibari dapat melihat seringai terseram yang Mukuro tunjukkan padanya, sebelum lelaki itu beranjak dari kursi dan pergi entah ke mana.

- oOo -

Sang prefek membuka pintu kamar, dan mendapati Mukuro berbaring di tengah kasur. Terlentang dengan wajah menghadap ke langit-langit—sampai yang bersangkutan berbalik, mendapati Hibari di depan pintu. Ia tersenyum, dengan wajah yang masih pucat. "Masuklah, Kyouya."

Sementara Hibari tidak menghiraukan Mukuro dan memilih bersandar di bingkai pintu. "Bagaimana demamu? ...Aku tidak mau berhutang apapun. Hnf." ujarnya dengan sangat dipaksakan ketika mengatakan kata 'berhutang'.

"Kufufu.." tawanya pelan seraya bangkit dari posisi tidurnya dan duduk di ujung kasur. "Makanya, kemari dulu, Kyouya." Ia melambaikan tangannya, dan menepukkan tempat kosong di sebelahnya, isyarat bagi Hibari untuk duduk di sana.

Mendengus kesal, dengan setengah hati Hibari berjalan ke sana. Dan ia bisa melihat seringai Mukuro ketika ia berjalan mendekat. Belum sampai sedetik, ia merasakan tangannya ditarik, dan tubuhnya terangkat, terhempas, berguling di atas kasur. Sebelum ia menyadari, tangan Mukuro melingkar di pinggangnya, sementara yang satu memeluk erat pundaknya.

"Kh—kau, lep—"

"Ssh.. Kyouya." bisik dari yang berambut biru, mempererat dekapannya pada pemuda itu. Ia mengelus lembut rambut hitam pekat Hibari, menghembuskan nafas di atas helaian rembut itu. "Sebentar saja. Dan hutangmu lunas semua. Kufufu.."

Hibari jelas ingin berontak dan lepas dari lelaki nanas ini. Tapi pergerakan kakinya dikunci, dan tubuh lebih besar yang mendekapnya ini tidak memungkinkan dirinya untuk bebas. Ia hanya bisa menggerutu dan mengutuk guru kesehatannya itu.

Ironisnya, harus ia akui ia suka aroma maskulin dan sedikit campuran buah tropikal(?) dari tubuh Mukuro. Juga hangatnya berada dalam—_cough_ pelukannya. Entah karena suhu tubuh orang itu sedang tinggi atau apa. Dan bukan hanya tubuhnya yang terasa hangat. Tapi juga sesuatu di sana, jauh di dalam dirinya terasa kehangatan yang semakin menyebar. Membuat darah mengalir ke pipinya sehingga—_voila, _semburat merah tipis terlihat di wajah karnivora Namimori itu.

Ia benci dirinya yang terdominasi oleh seorang herbivora nanas semata. Tapi memang tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan selain meremas yukata biru yang Mukuro kenakan dan mengutuk. Mengutuk dirinya, orang yang memeluknya dan semua herbivora yang hidup di dunia ini.

"Kyouya—" Mukuro memulai, setelah lima menit sebelumnya berlangsung dalam keheningan. "—kau tahu apa artinya _ti amo_?"

Tidak tahu.

Dan tidak minat, omong-omong. Maka itu, Hibari tidak menjawab, malah berusaha melepaskan dirinya lagi. Tapi sayangnya, tangan Mukuro semakin erat melingkar di tubuhnya.

"Kufufu.. Kalau begitu, kau boleh cari di kamus, dan—" Sebelum melonggarkan pelukannya, Mukuro mengambil tindakan cepat mencium lembut dahi pemuda itu. "—katakan padaku artinya nanti. Kufufufu~"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

- oOo -

Ini sudah lewat empat hari sejak Hibari menendangnya ke tembok dan pulang ke rumahnya sendiri. Ia tidak menyangka begitu melepaskan pelukkannya, Hibari langsung memberikan tendangan yang bahkan ia sendiri tidak sempat menahannya. Lumayan sakit, terutama di bagian bahu karena ia terbentur meja di samping kasur.

Itu bukan masalah besar sih. Yang menjadi masalah adalah; ia belum bertemu Hibari selama empat hari ini. Tidak tidak, sebenarnya mereka sempat berpapasan. Tapi pemuda itu terlihat menghindarinya. Bukan berarti biasanya pemuda itu ingin bertemu dengannya juga, tapi ini ada yang aneh. Seperti ada sesuatu yang disengaja.

Ketika tidak sengaja bertemu di lorong, baru saja ia akan menyapa, Hibari langsung berbelok ke arah lain. Ketika bertemu di kantin, Hibari pergi dari mejanya sebelum ia sempat mendekat. Ia coba mengunjungi atap sekolah—tempat di mana Hibari biasa tidur siang—tapi ia tidak menemukan siapapun.

Entah perasaannya saja atau bukan, tapi Hibari memang sedang menghindarinya, menolak bertemu dengannya. Hal itu menimbulkan pertanyaan baru di benaknya. Apa yang menyebabkan Hibari seperti itu? Ia sedikit curiga pada kakaknya yang mungkin saja mengancam Hibari. Tapi ia tahu, seorang Hibari Kyouya tidak mungkin menuruti perkataan Daemon. Lalu apa?

Mukuro menghela nafas, memutar kursinya. Ia tidak menyangka diabaikan seperti ini berdampak lumayan besar baginya. Padahal seharusnya ia sudah terbiasa diabaikan oleh pemuda dingin itu, bukan? Ia mengetukkan pulpennya ke meja seraya memikirkan hal yang bergulung di otaknya ini.

Dan ia baru menyadari, ada satu tempat yang belum ia datangi. Tentu saja, satu-satunya tempat di mana Hibari berada dan tidak akan ke mana-mana. Selama ini ia tidak terpikir untuk ke sana karena memang tidak ada alasan bagi seorang guru kesehatan mengunjungi ruang komite kedisiplinan. Tapi kini, ia ada alasan.

Untuk mendatangi Kyouya-nya.

* * *

— **Tsuzuku **—

* * *

**Waoya waoya. Udah hampir masuk serius, Milady u_ud Dan saya ngga menjamin full humor terus lho orz Lebih ke romance wokeh? 8Dd Maaaaaaf kalo yang ini kelamaan dan tau-tau ceritanya jadi gini QAQ Err.. Tapi emang dari awal rmc kok genrenya orz;**

**Etoo**—**ga tau deh XD; Yang jelas doakan apdet cepat ya ._. **

**Biar semangat lanjutin.. Mind to...review? oAo)7 #eh #masihmintaripiwpula *digebukin***


End file.
